No olvides lo mucho que te amo
by Kishuu Arashi
Summary: Sinopsis: Sakura y Shaoran se declararon su amor hace 4 años, ella ahora tiene 21 y se fue a estudiar a los Estados Unidos, Shaoran por su parte se quedo en Japon, pero una noticia de que sakura se casa lo hara tomar una drástica decisión… SS, TE, ST
1. No olvides lo mucho que te amo

No olvides lo mucho que aun te amo…

Por: Kishuu Arashi

_Aun recuerdo la ultima vez que la vi, estaba vestida con una hermosa blusa ajustada color marfil y unos jeans que hacian ke luciera su esplendida figura, Ella me miraba con ternura ya que después de confesarnos nuestro mutuo amor nos convertimos en novios…no podia creer que tenia a tan hermosa criatura en mis brazos…pero ahora ella no esta…se fue para siempre y no se si la pueda ir a buscar ya que debido al fallecimiento de mi mama tuve que hacerme cargo yo mismo de pagar mis estudios…No me puedo kejar…al menos no pago arriendo ya que la hermosa prima de Mi Flor de cerezo me dio hospedaje…ella y yo estudiamos lo mismo ya que decidimos convertirnos en excelente doctores y poder ir a estados unidos para ver a sakura…a mi preciosa sakura…_

_--Flash back—_

Shaoran: Hola mi amor- Abraza por la espalda a la hermosa chika ke le daba la espalda…su cabello era largo, castaño y sus ojos esmeralda brillante-Te ves hermosa este dia..-le susurra al oido haciendo que la joven tiemble de felicidad

Sakura: No sabia que es de mala educación abrazar a una chika por la espalda…-Dijo seductoramente y en tono juguetón, volteando se y posandose en los hermosos ojos ambar de su querido shaoran, con ternura enredaba sus dedos en su cabello y lo besa tiernamente, el responde con la misma dulzura…

Shaoran: creo que me va a tener que enseñar modales…-le dice entre besos que se tornaron mas apasionados, shaoran acerco con fuerza el cuerpo de su amada hacia el suyo y la beso con mas pasion, ella respondia a sus caricias con la dulzura, pero una pequeña interrumpcion los distrae- Amor vamos a llegar tarde a clases nn recuerda que ya nos graduamos la otra semana

Sakura: Lo se Shaoran…oye…no nada amor vamos a clases…-ambos se toman de la mano y se van caminando hasta sus respectivos salones, se miran picaramente y se meten la salon de clases dejando el espacio vacio pero lleno de recuerdo sobre akel beso que se profesaron hace un rato " _estoy enamorado"-_suspiro el joven Li… "_Estoy Enamorada_" dijo por su parte la bella Kinomoto

--Fin Flash back—

Shaoran: Vaya…ninguna noticia…-Buscaba fervientemente la correspondecia buscando algo de su amada sakura, hace un año que dejo de escribirle y no respondia a sus llamados…se puso nervioso, le habra pasado algo a su hermosa flor de cerezo?-Tomoyo No has tenido mails de ella verdad…-Mira a la joven de cabellos azules que le niega con la cabeza, Shaoran se sienta triste y se pone a estudiar con su amiga y Hiragizawa, quien se habia convertido en el Novio de Tomoyo…pero a diferencia de nosotros, el estaba estudiado Relaciones Internacionales y su familia como tenia dinero habian decidido que se fuera a estudiar a una universidad privada y solo podia ver a su amada los fines de semana…

Eriol: vamos no te desesperes Shaoran…piensa que sakura esta estudiando leyes y tengo entendido que alla son muy estrictos…-El joven ambarino se acerca a el con furia y dolor-Ke pasa Li…

Shaoran: hace un año que no se de ella!..no me escribe…ni responde mis llamados…su amiga con la que vive me dijo que no esta, o ke salio! Como quieres que me sienta si mi hermosa Flor esta sola alla en los estados unidos!-Tenia ganas de Golpearlo, pero Tomoyo lo tranquilizo con su suave y tierna voz

Tomoyo: Eriol no tiene la culpa Li…A mi iwal me parece raro que Sakura no me haya escrito…somos las mejores amigas…-Mira a Eriol , con lagrimas en sus ojos…el no podia soportar ver a su amada Tomoyo en ese estado y decide llevarla a su habitación, alli se quedaron por mucho tiempo y shaoran solo se limito a suspirar y a seguir leyendo…preguntandose donde estaba su hermosa Flor de cerezo…

Mientras en los estados Unidos…

" _Aun recuerdo con lo la primera vez..tan frio y duro…como si no le era suficiente los problemas que ya tenia , el vino a darme mas…pero después..su rostro se convirtió en mi mas pura obsesion y realmente no podia dejar de pensar en el…Nos hicimos novios hace 4 años…y lo se es mucho tiempo…pero cuando se entero de que me venia a america el no pudo entenderlo…no sabia el porque…pero no le importo…me miro a los ojos y solo me dijo " ve sakura es tu destino"…si vieran la rabia que me dio…Porque no me pidio que me quedara sabiendo que si el me lo hubiera propuesto me hubiera quedado alla, pero no…"_

Sakura: Vaya que tarde es…Debi haberme quedado dormida… -.-u…-la Joven de ojos esmeraldas se levanto, su figura habia crecido considerablemente, sus curvas mas definitdas, y sus pechos denotaban madurez, se dirigio hacia el balcon de su apartamento con una tacita de café y miro como amanecia- Alla de seguro es de Noche…mejor me arreglo que ya debo ir a la universidad…-diciendo eso se metio a bañar, posteriormente fue a su cuarto y sepuso una hermosa falda y una blusa muy ajustada con tirantes, agarro sus cuadernos y prosigio a irse de su apartamento…al bajar esperaba ansiosa a alguien en las frias calles de Nueva york…era increíble ver como la gente ya se levantaba desde temprano para evitar el trafico-Shaoran…-sonrie pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un joven muy singular, Tenia el cabello negro y ojos azules, su torso era bien formado y realmente tenia un cuerpo que sakura sabia que todas desearian tenerlo, tenia una sonrisa muy dulce y realmente era el hombre perfecto…

Kio: Hola Mi amor como estas?-cortezmente se sale de su auto y le abre la puera a su hermosa acompañante-Te ves hermosa esta mañana…-la besa en los labios, ella solo sonrie

Sakura: Kio pense que no llegarias nunca…como estas mi cielo…-ella sonrie, durante el ultimo año sakura , conocio a ese Chiko en la facultad de derecho, se convirtieron en amigos , posteriormente salieron juntos …hasta convertirse en la hermosa pareja que son ahora ella lo queria mucho, no podia decir amar porque aun sentia algo por shaoran, pero como el tampoco se comunicaba con ella decidio dejarlo atrás…

Kio: Oye Saku…-Le dijo el joven- Quiero invitarte a comer hoy en mi casa nn, yo voy a cocinar-sakura se sorprendio…lo miro y luego se empezo a reir

Sakura: Tu a cocinar! Pero si ni siquiera sabes partir un huevo amor nn-lo besa en los labios…mejor yo cocino esta bien?-El asiente feliz, realmente era muy afortunado al haberse conseguido una mujer asi, Y parten rumbo a la Universidad…

Kio: Oye has hablado con tus amigos?...-El rostro de sakura palidecio-

Sakura:No…deje de escribirles hace mucho…desde que tomoyo me comento que sorprendio a shaoran con otra chica deje de escribirle y hablarle..y no me puedo comunicar con ella porque el siempre esta en su casa…-Kio con ternura le agarro la mano y la beso

Kio: Sabes amor…no deberias ser tan mala con ese chico…piensa que el fue tu novio y alguien al que tu quisiste mucho…es como cuando anduve con amanda…ella me echo a la basura como un perro cualquiera solo porque un millonario le dijo que la haria feliz…ella prefirio el dinero como sabes antes que el amor…pero saku amor mio…yo pienso en lo personal que deberias hablarle ya que antes que nada ellos son tus amigos y yo he visto cuantas llamadas perdidas tienes de el…-el sonrie, kio no era celoso, no tenia porque estarlo…ademas el queria mucho a sakura y no dejaria que unos celos estupidos la separaran de su lado-Por cierto amor…esta noche quiero decirte algo serio-sonrio y llegaron a las puertas de la universidad "**Bienvenidos a Harvard**" …

Continuara…

pues que les parece? Shaoran y sakura dejaron de escribirse, el aun la ama pero ahora ella sale con el chiko mas lindo que se puedan imaginar…que hara shaoran cuando se entere?

Escenas del proximo capitulo…

_Al dia siguiente, Sakura desperto abrazada a su hermoso Kyo cuando es despertada por el telefono y escucho la voz que hace tiempo no habia oido.._

_Sakura: Bueno?..._

_Shaoran: sakura soy yo shaoran..-_


	2. Una Triste realidad que se podra cambi

Episodio 2: Una Triste realidad que ..se podra cambiar?

Por: Kishuu arashi

En japon mientras tanto, los jóvenes presentaban su primer examen…tema "**Anatomia humana en la actualidad**", Pero shaoran no se podia concentrar…seguia pensando en aquella mujer que lo hacia suspirar…la mujer por la que el habria dado la vida misma si ella se lo hubiera pedido, la mujer con la que compartio lo que ningun hombre habia hecho con ella antes ( No se crean ke es eso mal pensados ¬¬u...) : Cocinar algo desente y que no se le quemara la cocina XD…Sigio escribiendo pero no sabia realmente que hacer…sus manos temblaban por alguna razon que el desconocia, su amiga Tomoyo lo tranquilizo y le sonrio…esa sonrisa calida hizo que se calmara y pudiera retomar su estudio, ya a la salida….

Shaoran: rayos no puedo concentrarme maldita sea! -Golpea con furia la pared del instituto en el que estudiaban…tenia rabia y Tomoyo lo sabia, ya le parecia demasiado que sakura no se comunicara…aunque ella tenia algo de culpa ya que ella le comento lo que vio en la fiesta de la universidad y quizas por eso sakura ya no le escribio mas a shaoran

--Flash back--

Era una hermosa casa con miles de habitación…y no estaba tranquila porque adentro se encontraba una de las fiestas de la Universidad..la primera para ser exactos, el ambarino permanecia sentado pensando en su amada sakura hasta que una hermosa voz lo desvio de sus pensamientos

Tomoyo: oye li disfruta la fiesta y animate…sakura hace solo 3 meses que se fue..vamos relajate ya que fiestas asi no se hacen todos los dias-Siente otra mano ke lo agarra, era su amigo de la infancia Eriol quien le sonrie amistosamente

Eriol: Vamos Shaoran…después de todo…crees que te gustaria que sakura te viera asi?-Shaoran lo miro y tenia razon! No podia creer que estaba amargandose por la sencilla razon de que su amada se fue, el aun era su novio y ella estaria viniendo en las vacaciones y sin contar las llamadas que se hacian constantemente-Vamos amor..es hora de bailar..-le sonrie picadamente a lo que por ese comentario la joven Tomoyo se sonroja y decide seguirlo

Tomoyo: Con mucho gusto Corazon...nos vemos Li!-Ambos se retiraron a la pista de baile, shaoran decidio levantarse, se arreglo y decidio caminar firmemente hasta que choca con una Chica a la cual tira al suelo y le derrama su ponche en su vestido de color blanco palido

Kimi: Mira bastardo lo que me hiciste!...no puede ser mi hermoso vestido…-Shaoran la mira detenidamente y queda embobado al verla, ayudo a levantarla y se quedo pasmado al ver a esa hermosa joven de cabello rubio hasta el cuello y una figura muy deseable para cualquier hombre, sus ojos color cielo lo hacian recordar como una tarde de primavera…la joven lo pisa en seña de que reaccione-Hey te estoy hablando

Shaoran: Disculpame Kimi..en serio estaba en las nubes-se sonrojo demasiado y kivi solo lo agarro del brazo, el sabia que ella estaba locamente enamorada de el pero como nunca decidido verla detenidamente pues decidio no hacerle caso…pero esa noche ella estaba radiante

Kimi: te perdono pero a cambio deberas bailar conmigo ok?..y no te rpeocupes es solo el chalequito el ke se encucio-se lo quito y dejo al descubierto un escote ke hacian ver sus enormes pechos firmes , shaoran tenia deseo de tocarlos pero se acordo de sakura y decidio detenerse-vamos no muerdo nn-el sonrie y ambos van a bailar, ella se abraza de su cuello con ternura y el timidamente rodea su cintura, ambos se pusieron a bailar y se sonroja aun mas al ver que la Joven ponia su cabeza en su hombro, Tomoyo noto la accion y observo molesta a Eriol, kien tambien le parecia el colmo que shaoran bailara asi con esa chica, aun sabiendo que esa Chica estaba locamente enamorada de el

Tomoyo: Eriol has algo!...maldita sea esa Kimi tiene que arruinarlo todo..-Eriol la tranquiliza, su novia realmente estaba molesta- Dile algo!-Vio ke los 2 jovenes se retiraron al patio de la mansión, Eriol y Tomoyo decicieron seguirlos a escondidas, y pudieron ver como Shaoran y kivi estaban sentado en una de las bancas

Kimi: oye shaoran…asi que sakura se fue verdad…-Lo miro a sus ojos y el volteo a verla…como se atrevia a preguntarle semejante estupidez que todo el mundo ya sabia y sobretodo ella, Queria decir algo pero al ver como esa hermosa mujer se acercaba a besarlo sus hormonas no pudieron mas y la beso..ambos cayeron al piso, shaoran encima de ella y sus manos empezaron a acariciar esos hermosos senos que lo volvian loco, ella solo gemia al sentir als caricias-shaoran…-El regreso para si..recordo a sakura y no podia creer que le habia sido infiel por primera vez en la vida, se levanta rapidamente y decide irse a dentro bajo la mirada perpleja de Kimi

Shaoran!...Rayos..-golpea el pasto

--Fin Flash back--

Tomoyo: Oye Shaoran...mejor vamosnos de seguro ella nos habla esta noche nn piensa que alla es de mañana aun y aquí ya esta anocheciendo vamos nn…-ambos se dirigen al auto de daidouji y parten rumbo a la mansión

De regreso a estados Unidos…

La casa era hermosa, estaba decorada a lo moderno y se podia observar la televisión de plasma que tenia el cuarto…todo decorado con azul y amarillo con toques de madera, era exquisito ver la luz tenue iluminando aquel cuarto, sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por un abrazo en la espalda, ella sonrie y voltea esperando que sea shaoran pero…

Kio: Quieres vino sakura?..-el sonrie y la besa en los labios, ella asiente y ambos se sientan en la mesa, adornadas con unas velas rojas, el sonrie y la toma de la mano, sakura se sonroja al ver ke mientras la toma se arrodilla a su lado sonriendo y aun mas cuando ve que Rio saka una pekeña cajita de plata-Sakura te invite esta noche porque..como nos graduamos en 3 meses…pues…decidi que eres tu con el que quiero compartir mis dias…mis anhelos…despertarme y saber que estaras a mi lado..hacerte mia con la mas infinita ternura que puede existir…sakura kinomoto..Te casarias conmigo?-Sus ojos se abrieron y Rio observo mas detenidamente sus hermosos ojos "_Rayos es preciosa_" penso para sus adentros, ella no sabia que decir estaba perpleja..no podia creer que el chico se le estaba declarando, ella sonrio con ternura porque sabia que rio no tenia mucho dinero y el en secreto saco el dinero que le regalo su abuela para comprarle una hermosa sortija con un pekeño diamente.-y bien saku…

Sakura: Ryo…si me casare contigo nn!-se levanta y ambos se abrazan fuertemente, se miraron con ternura…luego con pasion y sin decir mas Rio la llevo al sillon y la recosto alli, mientras ambos se besaban, sus manos ansiosas recorrian el cuerpo de su amada sakura y ella por su parte acaricia la espalda bien formada de Rio…siguieron besandose y Rio le quita su blusa dejandola semi desnuda…el prosige y se quita la suya…sakura estaba nerviosa porque sabia lo que vendria mas adelante…sigieron besandose y los labios de Kio se posaron en sus senos..el la miro después, ella sonrio y rio se levanto del sillon y sakura con el aun con cara de "what?"

Kio: Sakura…no..no es que no quiera hacerlo contigo..es que yo se que te quieres esperar al matrimonio y yo te amo demasiado como para no cumplirte ese deseo-la vuelve a besar con infinita dulzura, pero ella lo mira fijamente y le dice con pasion

Sakura: Kio..si me tuviera que entregar a una persona…-se sonroja-esa serias tu mi amor…yo estoy lista Kio…-y para probarselo se kito el brasier y toda su ropa kdando desnuda frente a el, por primera vez rio la estaba contemplando en todo su esplendo, el sonrie y se desviste dejando al descubierto su miembro que por cierto aparte de ke tenia una ereccion era lo conciderablmente lo que se llamaria de un semental-hermoso…-se acerco a el y lo beso, el la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su recamara donde la recosto con infinita dulzura, sus besos se volvieron mas intensos recorriendo todo el cuerpo de su amada, ella solo podia sentir las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando, los labios de su amante sigieron bajando y se posaron en su parte inferior..con fervor empezo a besarlo lentamente y a succonar con fuerza mientras sakura se arkeaba por el placer ke estaba sintiendo, rio seguia y sus movimientos eran mas rapido y sakura al fin llego al cielo cuando tuvo su primer orgasmo, Kio le sonrio y la sigio besando diciendole frases como "te amo mi princesa", " Siempre sere tuyo""nunca te dejare sola"….El le abrio las piernas con dulzura y sakura pudo sentir el erecto miembro de su amado, lo miro a los ojos y el vio ke expresaban temor, el solo la miro con dulzura-Kio…

Kio: Mi amor sere muy cuidadoso te lo prometo…-ella sonrie y de un pekeño jalon la penetro por completo sintiendo como su amada emitia pekeños gritos ke fueron callados por un hermoso beso-sus movimientos eran lentos y pausados esperando a que su amada se acostumbrara, con una fria sensación en sus piernas sakura supo que ya no era virgen, pero no le importo, estaba entregandose a aquel hombre ke la amaba con infinita ternura, sus embestidas aumentaron mas fuertemente , ambos amantes besandose, y gimiendo de exitacion…-sakura!-Ella llego al orgasmo y sintio como Kyo vaciaba su esperma dentro de ella, ambos sonrieron, se besaron y se quedaron dormidos…sakura en su mente decia "_shaoran_…"

Al dia siguiente, Sakura desperto abrazada a su hermoso Kyo cuando es despertada por el telefono y escucho la voz que hace tiempo no habia oido..

Sakura: Bueno?...

Shaoran: sakura soy yo shaoran..-esas palabras le llegaron como un balde de agua fria haciendo que se levante repentinamente de la cama despertando a su acompañante q la mirada perpleja

Sakura: Shaoran…como estas?...-Kyo mostro una cara de asombro y de risa porque por su cansancio sakura no vio que era una llamada de shaoran

Shaoran: Amor mio..que rico oirte..porque no me hablabas..pense que estabas lastimada o algo asi…ay amor que bueno verte-sakura se sentia mal, ella podia escuchar a su querido shaoran como se le abria y ella no podia decirle que estaba compronmetida-estas bien amor?

Sakura: si..es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa…mucha sorpresa a decir verdad-le dio un zape a kyo ke se reia de la cara que ponia su prometida-y que me cuentas…

Shaoran: Sakura juntamos dinero y tomoyo, Eriol, y yo nos vamos a estados unidos! Podre verte al fina mor mio si vieras todo lo que te extrañe saku-chan…-sakura quedo paralizada, el vendria..cuando no se sabia pero sintio como su estomago se apretaba

Sakura: que bien shaoran…mira me debo ir ahora esta bien..un besito cuidate adios…

Shaoran: adios amor nn!-ambos cuelgan , kyo se sienta en la cama y abraza a sakura por la espalda, ella solo se echa para atrás usando a kyo como respaldo

Sakura: que voy a hacer ahora mi amor…-kyo sonrie y le dice al oido-Amor..es hora de que ya les digas la verdad…

Continuara…

Y pues que les parecio?..asi es sakura se unio a Rio…y que esperaban, que pasara cuando sakura se entere de que shaoran viene a verla y como le llegara a shaoran la noticia de que su amada se va a casar…eso y mucho mas )


	3. Encuentros Inesperados

Episodio3: Encuentros inesperados…

Por: Kishuu Arashi

Sakura: Decirle la verdad?...-ella se voltea para ver el bien formado cuerpo de su prometido...-Kyo Rio Kunamaru…me voy a bañar eh? (ese era su nombre)- el frunce el ceño como señal de que se reia que su novia se portara asi

Kyo: adoro cuando me dices así princesa…por lo visto la noticia de que ese chico vendrá te dejo pasmada XD debiste haber visto tu expresión-la besa en los labios y Sakura en broma le tira una almohada en la cabeza- Y pues que piensas hacer amor?-Sakura lo miro , sonrió y solo pudo decir "me voy a dar un baño amor"- Yo preparo el desayuno amor nn

De regreso a Tokio…

El día se acercaba a su fin, el Joven ambarino estaba muy feliz de por fin había podido hablar con su amada flor de cerezo, No podía creer que vería a Sakura en solo 3 meses, todo su esfuerzo había dado frutos...por supuesto que la mayor parte del dinero era de Eriol, pero como era su mejor amigo y el keria llevar a Tomoyo…pss el se metio de chapa xD, Se levanto y se miro al espejo buscando algun defecto como una espinilla o algo…por alguna razon muy obvia le habian dado ganas de arreglarse y verse mas presentado, hacia miradas y pensaba que le diria a sakura cuando la viera

Eriol: vaya Shaoran y yo que decía que Tomoyo era la única que se arreglaba nn-Shaoran se sonroja, no quería que su amigo lo viera de esa manera tan estupida xD-Pero por lo visto a diferencia tu no te demoras tanto hahaha-El ambarino se acerca a el, y sonrie-gulp o.o…..

Shaoran: Eriol ando tan feliz al fin veré a mi hermosa Sakura…un año ha pasado…y no he sabido de ella…de seguro debe estar hermosísima nn…ay Eriol estoy enamorado…-Eriol sonrie , estaba feliz de ver a su mejor amigo de esa manera y pensar que en 3 meses vería a su mejor amiga y al fin podría ver sonreír otra vez a Shaoran y sirve que de paso Tomoyo se va a vivir con el a su mansión en Hong-Kong ya que por mantener a Shaoran no la ha podido llevar para allá-Bueno vamos a comer ando hambriento )-Bajaron al cuarto principal, ahí estaba Tomoyo tan radiante como siempre, con un hermoso vestido azul que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosas piernas, Eriol sonreía al ver a tan hermosa mujer en frente de el que lo saluda con un beso, se acerca a la mesa y ve los platos tapados con una tapa plateada

Tomoyo: Como los sirvientes salieron de viaje...yo cocine! nn –el rostro de ambos jóvenes se ensombrio, Tomoyo era bonita pero cocinada como el diablo mismo-Algún problema?-Abrió los platos y se vio un intento medio raro de comida en el que se podían ver los vegetales pidiendo ayuda, ambos se miraron y se sentaron a comer su plato, agarraron una cuchara y vieron como Tomoyo se toma un te-Yo estoy a dieta a si que coman nn-sus ojos se pusieron brillantes para ver que opinaban, ambos suspiraron y dieron el primer bocado, cambiaron de un tono blanco a uno verde en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-y bien nn?

Shaoran: em..delicioso..-tragando dificultosamente el contenido de la carne y poniéndose mas verde-verdad que si Eriol?-Su amigo lo mira estaba mas verde que el

Eriol: si amor realmente cocinas delicioso…-Tomoyo sonrió y se levanto de la mesa "Voy a buscar el postre", dicho eso se retiró y ambos empezaron a vomitar la asquerosa comida, realmente era como el diablo mismo-rayos Tomoyo es muy linda , pero honestamente no quiero quedarme a comer el postre, miro a su amigo que había recuperado el color "Y que quieres que haga" le dijo el seriamente-Pues…digamos que ya no tenemos hambre y nos comemos algo en el camino a la universidad ya que Tomoyo hoy no va a clases-Tomoyo llego feliz y vio que ambos comensales le decían amablemente " No tenemos mas hambre gracias nn", ella solo se les quedo mirando

Tomoyo: esta bien nn…por cierto Shaoran que te decía Sakura?...-Shaoran prosiguió a contarle a Tomoyo lo emocionaba que estaba ella de que iba a ir a verla, que estaba bien y que ya no vivía con su amiga, ella lo escuchaba detenidamente pero no sin antes por debajo de la mesa ponía su pie en la entre pierna de Eriol, el cual se sonrojo y empezó a excitarse-Eriol...me acompañas arriba?-Eriol Sonrie y deja a shaoran solo, el entiende lo que van a hacer y decide salir un poco

En estados Unidos…

Profesor: Bueno eso es todo, mañana veremos el derecho penal dentro de un reclusorio…examen a las 18:00 del Dia de hoy, unidades 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 y 9 …adiós-Los estudiante de Harvard salieron deprimidos, ese profesor quería que estudiaran 9 unidades en solo 6 horas, la Chica de ojos esmeralda salio junto a Kyo, pero es detenida por el profesor-Kinomoto Quiero hablar con UD..-Ella asiente y le pide a Kyo que la espere

Sakura: Que ocurre profesor?-la joven parecia asustada, ese hombre era de cuidado, y realmente nadie se atrevia a desobederlo-gulp y bien…

Profesor: Kinomoto tus notas son excelentes, no es necesario que des este examen…es mas quiero invitarte a que te unas a una firma de abogados terminando tus estudios que opinas?-Ella sonrio feliz, realmente el estaba diciendo que tenia talento y la queria en su prestigiosa Firma en la cual tambien trabajaba Kyo

Sakura: si profesor muchas gracias nn –se da vuelta y choka con la puerta-ay perdon…-sale del cuarto y ve a su novio con cara preocupada, pero se le pasa al ver que sakura sonreia, ella salto a sus brazos-Amor voy a trabajar contigo! nn-el sonrie y la abarza dandole vueltas, su felicidad se ve opacada por una voz que le era familiar a sakura

Rika: Sakura?..tu estudias aca?-sakura voltea y ve a Rika, su amiga de la primaria, habia ingresado recien el semestre pasado y al iwal que su amiga estaba muy guapa y tambien le gustaba Kyo…-No me presentas a tu amigo?

Sakura: Rika!...ahh..hola..como…estas nn-Ella la mira curiosa por como se portaba su amiga-El es Kyo…mi Novio…nos vamos a casar en 3 meses-la joven se sorprendio ya que lo ultimo que se habia enterado era que sakura estaba con Shaoran " vaya chisme" penso Rika…-Kyo sintio que algo no andaba bien y decidio llevarse a sakura a otro lado dejando a Rika Sola- Adios Rika!...oye kyo porque haces esto?-El la miro seriamente y luego sonrio

Kyo: Amor..perdon por sacarte asi..es que…ella es amiga de Tomoyo no?..y pues..no has pensado que quizas le cuente que estas comprometida conmigo?-a sakura se le prendio el foco, realmente la habia cagado al decirle a Rika que se casaria- Amor ven te invito a comer nn-ella sonrie y se van juntos a la cafeteria

De regreso en Tokio…

Tomoyo: Ay rayos, no se que llevar para el viaje amor…-La joven miraba su ekipaje, y aunque faltaban 3 meses Eriol se reia de cómo Tomoyo se estresaba, realmente estaba enamorado de esa mujer-Que miras?

Eriol: Amor..en serio ke estas guapisima y despreocupate nn aun faltan 3 meses-la abraza por la espalda muy feliz, ella se voltea y lo vuelve a besar con pasion…sus manos seguian recorriendo su cuerpo y siendo solo hace unas pocas horas que ya habian hecho el amor, Eriol la acosto en la cama y se poso nuevamente en sus labios, tomo la mano de tomoyo y pudo sentir como algo frio se le corria por el dedo, Tomoyo se levanta y se sorprende al ver una hermosa sortija en su mano derecha-Tomoyo seras una mala cocinera pero te amo mucho cielo…quieres que nos comprometamos?-Tomoyo se puso feliz pero le molesto el comentario de "mala cocinera"-Ay perdon amor tus platos son deliciosos pero no tanto como tus besos…-trato de cambiar el tema pero no se salvo, Tomoyo le dio un zape- xx!

En el otro lado de la ciudad Shaoran li estaba paseando detenidamente por el parque pingüino, recordaba como sakura y el estaban alli cuando ella le comento que se le habia declarado a Yukito y el la rechazo…y como el le tendio un pañuelo para secar sus hermosas lagrimas, y pensar que ahora ya tenian 21 años no podia creer que al fin veria nuevamente a su amada flor de cerezo…

Shaoran: A ver..como le digo…ay no se que decirle …!-tira una piedra y cae en cima de una cabellera rubia, para desgracia de Shaoran..era kimi "_es una especie de fantasma o algo?" penso _molesto el cuando la joven se le acerco, tenia una polera que decia "**No soy virgen pero hago milagros**" y unos jeans ajustados-Hola kimi…

Kimi: me golpeaste Shaoran...o sea que onda contigo o que?..pero te perdono porque eres wapo )-lo va a besar en los labios pero el la detiene , ella estaba molesta porque no podia creer lo leal que era-Ay te volviste gay o que? O sea, Sakura no esta aquí y yo si!-Se quedo hablando sola porque Shaoran solo se dio la media vuelta y se fue-No puedes dejarme asi! Hey shaoran!

Continuara

Nota autora: pues si, como ven ya llega a dar rabia, sakura estara enamorada realmente de Kyo? Y se sorprenderan aun mas con lo que va a venir..Aun faltan 3 meses y muchas cosas pueden pasar, dejen sus reviews para motivarme a seguir escribiéndolo saludos!


	4. Te vuelvo a ver…y te vuelvo a perder…

Episodio 4: Te vuelvo a ver…y te vuelvo a perder…

Por: Kishuu Arashi

Shaoran seguia caminando rumbo a la casa de Tomoyo, en serio no podia creer a esas estupida de Kimi fastidiandolo todo el rato, y si era bella..pero realmente como dolia tenerla a su lado…iba a tomar un taxi para llegar mas rapido pero no hubo caso…habia perdido su dinero_ "Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer!" _mirando hacia el cielo, y parece que el cielo lo escucho porque inmediatamente se puso a llover xD " _Mierda ¬¬"_

Shaoran logro llegar a la casa 1 hora después, estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, se quito su chaketon miro al cielo…al telefono…y simplemente se limito a decir "_Que podria salir_ peor", gran error iba caminando hacia la escalera cuando una parte de la alfombra estaba levantada y PLAF! Ke cae de boca al suelo, Tomoyo y Eriol van corriendo a su rescate…

Tomoyo: Oh shaoran estas bien?-la joven se acerco a el y junto a eriol , quien tenia una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza lo ayudaron a levantarse-Oh mi dios shaoran no te preocupes ya hice la cena y adivina, eriol sera el primero en probarla nn-Shaoran mira a eriol "_que mierda te paso_"? y el solo responde _" Digamos que hay cosas que prefiero callar xx"_

Mientras en estados Unidos…

Sakura se encontraba en el central café Avenue, un pekeño café instalado hace tiempo por una adorable pareja de ancianos, tomando su capuchino y leyendo un libro sobre ley y orden, trataba de concentrarse pero no podia…la idea de que shaoran pronto vendria a verla le enfermaba el estomago y no porque lo odiara, sino porque le estaba mintiendo …no sabia que hacer, de repente unas manos calidad le cubren los ojos, ella sonrie

Sakura: quien es?...-toca los brazos firmes de ese hombre- Kio! nn-se da vuelta y recibe un beso de su prometido que al iwal que ella venia a despejar su mente, se sienta a su lado y sonrie, ella se sonroja _"rayos porque tiene que ser tan sexy " _

Kio: Oye amor te quiero preguntar algo…-la mira a los ojos y ella se sonroja (otra vez xD) "Dime?" ella dulcemente respondio- Tengo boletos para ir a un concierto de Green Day…y pense que como esta semana tenemos libre pues que si te gustaria ir nn-el rostro de la joven se asombro de la felicidad, como sabia el ke a ella le gustaba green day, lo abrazo fuertemente y lo beso " _eres el mejor amor_" , y entonces el prosigio- Y pues lo otro es…es que me gusto un departamento muy lindo y pense que podriamos…vivir juntos…-ella no sabia que responder, si queria mucho a kio pero vivir con el? No estando casados…" _mmm…Esta bien nn_" , el sonrio y paga la cuenta y se retiran al museo de arte para ver la exposición de "Picasso live on xD"

Transcurrieron 3 meses, Y no pasaba mucho, sakura ya vivia con kio…y hasta eso no tenian ningun problema, Kio era el hombre perfecto, ella se titulaba mañana y sus amigos vendrian a verla en 1 semana mas…por su parte en japon, nuestros amigos preparaban sus cosas y su pasaporte , shaoran se seguia mirando al espejo diciendo cosas para decirle a sakura , Kimi ya no molestaba porque se ligo al pobre yamazaki…para darle celos a shaoran…sin éxito xD… todo parecia perfecto hasta que el gran dia llego, Shaoran , Tomoyo y Eriol llegaron al aeropuerto de japon listos para tomar el avion ke los llevaria con sakura, por su parte Sakura andaba nerviosisima porque aun no le habia dicho nada a sus amigos de su compromiso con Kio…

Kio: Sakura tus amigos llegan esta noche…estas lista para recibirlos?-solo escucho una voz ke decia "Estoy enferma ", el se rio y fue al cuarto en donde sakura tenia un termómetro en la boca- amor a mi no me haces tonto, lo que tu tienes es miedo de ver a tus amigos…saku, no te preocupes llevamos mucho tiempo ya viviendo juntos y si tanto te cuesta decirlo yo lo dire…tu ahora levantate ponte sexy y linda para recibirlos ok? Y si estas enferma no habra comida china " _Nooo! ..esta bien orita voy_…"-se levanta no muy a gusto, hoy veria nuevamente a shaoran a la cara…se metio al baño y se miro al espejo, realmente estaba patética, se golpeaba la cabeza diciendo _" Maldita sea, maldita sea_" y solo escuchaba desde afuera_ "Amor no rompas la pared que pagamos ayer por ella"… "ya callate amor!"_ se rio sakura y salio ya al rato vestida con una hermoso jeans y una blusa ajustadisima, se amarro el cabello y se puso labial color cereza, Kio estaba estupefacto, ella se veia hermosisima "_Bueno y..nos vamos_"?...fue silenciada rapidamente por un beso de su Kio..- Amor..ellos no llegan hasta dentro de 10 horas…no quieres hacer unos jueguitos…-ella le sonrie y empiezan a besarse, ella no podia evitar que Kio le hiciera el amor, realmente estaba muy alocada al ver como cada noche el la hacia llegar al cielo de los angeles…sus manos se metieron en su pantalón y las manos de el en sus senos, su calentura fue interrumpida por el telefono

Sakura: Bueno?..

Tomoyo: Hola amiga! Ya estamos a punto de tomar el avion-Sakura solo decia para sus adentros _"ya tan pronto_"-Y pues Eriol esta bien..el y yo nos vamosa casar y pss ahí te cuento amiga! nn oye shaoran quiere hablar contigo-sakura se sonrojo y solo se limito a decir " _No puedo orita Tomoyo voy a salir a…comer algo chino"_ ella estaba extrañada pero al final era su amiga-esta bien amiga nos vemos adios!

Kio: alguna novedad amor?-le sonrie tiernamente " _No es nada Tomoyo y los demás ya estan abordando el avion_"-vaya que bien amor…bueno pues vamos a comer que por lo visto ya se te quito la enfermedad "_Oki!"_ ella sonrie y parten a **Genkai Ino** el restorante favorito de ellos

Mientras en el aeropuerto de japon…

Shaoran: y sakura?..porque colgaste Tomoyo!-Ella le miro "_Pues dijo que saldria a comer comda china_"-ya veo…bueno creo ke es mejor k nos subamos..y eriol?-Ambos voltean y les sale una gotita en la cabeza al ver como eriol negociaba con un pekeño por la ultima soda que quedaba en la makina…no tuvo éxito xD-Vamos Eriol ya nos vamos!-Eriol toma a su prometida del brazo y suben al avion, se sientan en los asientos, Shaoran en la ventana, Eriol al medio y Tomoyo en el pasillo, ella tomo sus audionos para escuchar musica, Eriol tomo un libro y Shaoran...un espejo para seguir diciendo cosas para sakura pero al ori el comentario de eriol "_te ves patético_" decidió dejarlo y dormir…

Las cosas que sucedieron en el avion fueron bien divertidas, Shaoran casi se atraganta con un mani, Eriol peleaba con el mismo chiquillo que no le vendio la soda y que lo hastiaba echando su asiento para atrás, Tomoyo solo se limito a mirar como su prometido se comportaba de una manera tan infantil, mientras en Estados Unidos faltando solo unas pocas horas para el descenso del avion los 2 amantes estaban revolcandose en la cama

Kio: eres hermosa sakura..-la vuelve a besar mas apasionadamente, ella presiona sus manos fuertemente con las de el mientras el la penetraba lentamente, el era increíblemente asombroso, ella disfrutaba hasta que su prometido sugirió otra cosa…-sakura date vuelta…quiero probar una nueva posición…es sexo anal…-Ella lo miro atonita pero al saber que su prometido era tan buen amante puess dijo que si, se voltea y Kio con mucho cuidado empieza penetrar la cavidad anal de sakura, ella pego un grito de dolor cuando su miembro se deslizo completamente, empezo a embestirla con fuerza haciendo que sakura experimentara un placer no antes visto, se arqueaba con cada penetrada y mas aun cuando kio con su mano libre empezo a acariciar el Clítoris de Sakura, ambos amantes eran increíbles, Kio no pudo mas y se vino dentro de ella, ambos se besaron y se durmieron juntos, por un momento a sakura se le habia olvidado lo de shaoran…-Amor…-dijo con voz seductora-es hora de irnos llegaran en cualquier momento-ella asiente nerviosa y se dirigen al aeropuerto en el auto de Kio…

Aeropuerto de USA…

Tomoyo: Eriol te la pasas peliando con ese mocoso ya dejalo –Eriol y el niño se echaban miradas de odio, durante las 12 horas el le hizo la vida mas que imposible _" pero el empezo amor"_-bueno ya llegamos …shaoran apurate nn!-el joven ambarino toma las maletas y prosigue a meterse en migración…

Policia: Sus pasaportes porfavor-Tomoyo entre su pasaporte-Todo en orden bienvenida los estados unidos, Señor su pasaporte?-Shaoran muestra su pasaporte-Ok adelante y por ultimo Eriol-Señor su pasaporte?-lo busca y no le encuentra, voltea y ve al mocoso con su pasaporte-Su pasaporte señor?-la mama del niño se disculpa y se lo entrega a Eriol "_aki tiene oficial_" –Ok adelante…-despues de pasar por Migración lso jóvenes llegaron a la sala de salida, Shaoran buscaba a todos lados a su amada Flor de cerezo, Derrepemte ve a una hermosa joven, no podia ekivocarse ella era sakura, la mujer ke mas amaba en el mundo…

Tomoyo: Hola amiga!-ambas se dan un gran abrazo, hace tiempo que no se veian "_Hola sakura_" eriol la abrazo y por ultimo Shaoran…ambos se quedan mirando Y shaoran le da un fugaz beso en los labios "_Hola amor_"…, sakura observo el seño fruncido de Kio y no era para menos- Oye no nos presentas a tu wapo amigo?-Sakura se paralizo…no sabia que decir , miro a Kio y con amabilidad les dijo " _Yo soy el prometido de Sakura, me llamo Kio nn_", shaoran se paralizo, miro a sakura confundido y ella con una mirada de "_lo siento_"…

Continuara

Nota autora: Y pues que les parecio, ya se dijo todo, se confrontaron y puess no se asusten puede que haya una pekñisima posibilidad de que..naa mejor los dejo con la curiosidad, dejen sus reviews nn!

Escenas proximo capitulo…

_Shaoran: Sakura yo..no se que decir…_

_Sakura: Solo dime que aun me amas…_

_Shaoran: yo…._


	5. Aun me amas aun te amo?

Episodio 5: Aun me amas?...aun te amo?

Por: Kishuu Arashi

Un silencio incomodo se presento por unos 5 minutos, Tomoyo estaba bokiabierta con la noticia, ya que no ppdia creer que su mejor amiga no le hubiera contado, Eriol estaba abrazando a Tomoyo con una mezcla de ira y compasión y por ultimo Shaoran…Que sentia como su corazon se estaba destrozando a pedazos…no podia creer que el amor de toda su vida estuviera comprometida y sin siquiera decirle nada…Kio como vio la situación se apresuro a decir….

Kio: Bueno, creo ke es hora de ke nos vayamos…tenemos un departamento espectacular en pleno centro de la ciudad, vienes sakura?-la joven quedo atonica, sabia que nunca en su vida habia lastimado a una persona y se arrepiente de que fue a Shaoran, la unica persona que en verdad la amaba mucho "_Si vamos…es mejor orita nos cuentan todo nn_" , Tomoyo sonrio y Eriol, Tomoyo y Kio se fueron adelante dejando a sakura y Shaoran detrás de ellos, ambos se miraron incómodamente…El la miro con desprecio y ella con Disculpa…"_Shaoran yo_..", pero Shaoran no dijo nada se apresuro a delantarse con el grupo dejando a sakura sola…ella se detuvo y una lagrima broto por sus mejillas-Amor estas bien?-Se aparece Kio y sabe como se siente su amada, solo la besa en los labios y la toma de la mano…Sakura ya estaba poniendo en duda todo su amor hacia Kio…"_ven amor es hora de irnos_", Sakura lo tomo de la mano y se fueron al departamento…

Llegaron al apartamento, era alfombrado y las paredes eran de un hermoso color damasco, era bastante grande como para que pudiera caber unas 5-6 personas, Eriol se sorprendi al ver la televisión de plasma en medio de la habitación " _Oh mi dios llegue a parar en el cielo! -"_ a lo que Kio sonrie y dijo "_te gusta el Futbol? Pues imaginate verlo aquí y como si estuvieras en el cine_.a lo que Eriol prosigio."_Amor no te importa si me caso yo con kio xD_", mira a Tomoyo y a sakura que ambas le tiraron una mirada de "_mejor callate o te ira mas_"

Kio: Bueno les mostrare sus habitaciones nn-Los 3 se dirigen a las recamaras, menos sakura y Shaoran que se quedaron conversando..bueno algo parecido-Tomoyo , Eriol como son pareja esta es tu habitación-Deja entrar a la hermosa joven a un pekeño dormitorio muy hermoso y Eriol le sigue esperando buscar una televisión de plasma y sorpresa la hayo xD " _Ay que emocion! ",_ Tomoyo ase dio la media vuelta y con suavidad le dijo al joven _" me alegro que sakura haya encontrado a alguien ke la quiera como tu…muchas gracias kio_"-No hay problema nn y donde esta ella?-El como era inteligente supo que era mejor darle una oportunidad a sakura dde que le contara las cosas a su ex novio a lo cual invito a Tomoyo y Eriol pero este ultimo estaba abrazado al televisor " _Lo kelo! TT_", ambos lo miran con una gotita, lo llevan del brazo y se lo llevan-Bueno sakura te quedas aquí con Shaoran, Tomoyo y yo llevaremos a Eriol a ver..televisiones de plasma XD-Ambos asienten de mala gana, Kio le da un beso apasionado a sakura ante la mirada de odio de Shaoran, se despiden y se van dejandolos solos…

Shaoran: Ya veo por que no me llamaste…estabas ocupada con ese tal Kio verdad?..sakura porque no me esperaste?...-la joven poso sus hermoso ojos sobre el, aunque el queria ser duro con ella no podia, la amaba demasiado, pero lo que le hizo sakura no tenia precio, Sakura trataba de articular palabras pero no podia…Shaoran siguió para el mismo – Acaso yo no te daba lo que tu querias sakura..por eso me engañaste verdad…yo que te estuve esperando…-a lo que sakura se enfurecio, se levanto y por fin salieron palabras de su boca-

Sakura: Escuhame Shaoran, no me hables de fidelidad..-"_que quieres decir_" dijo el joven ambarino- Porque crees que termine contigo..Tomoyo me confeso lo que estuviste haciendo con la perra de Kimi..o sea..como crees que me senti al enterarme de que mi novio estaba revolcandose con otra perra-empezaron a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos, Shaoran se sentia culpable, era por su culpa que Sakura lo habia abandonado y todo porque Tomoyo le fue con un chisme que en parte era cierto, pero el nunca hizo nada con ella-Crees que no me senti mal…te odiaba Shaoran…y ahora yo..te veo aquí mismo y tu te enteras de que me voy a casar y pues..me siento pesimo no tuve las agallas para decirtelo pero es que andaba tan furiosa contigo que..-Shaoran la silencia con un hermoso beso , la acerca mas su cuerpo, ya no le importaba que sakura estuviera comprometida, el la amaba por sobretodos las cosas, sakura trato de pensar…pero no podia sus labios se fundieron en los de el, pero se acordo que Kio llegaria en cualquier momento- No shaoran…debemos parar…-rompe el beso y le da la espalda-yo estoy comprometida con Kio…el es mi novio y…-Shaoran la abraza por la espalda, realmente esa sensación hacia temblar a sakura…"_Tu lo amas_?"-sakura se quedo pensado…lo amaba en serio o solo era para sacarle celos a shaoran-Si lo amo mucho…-a lo que shaoran la suelta y empieza a caminar, ella voltea y ve como shaoran le da la espalda " _Pues al menos solo estare aquí una semana asi que no me tendras que soportar mucho_" a lo que sakura se enfurece y se encierra en su habitación, Shaoran solo golpea el piso "_Rayos…aun la amo_"…escucho como Sakura se ponia a llorar en el otro lado del departamento, realmente la habia lastimado, pero por un instante no le importo, prendio la televisión de plasma y se puso a ver **Historias del Futbol**

Por otro lado kio, Tomoyo y Eriol andaban en el auto de el...Eriol realmente parecia un bebe con su nueva televisión de plasma que se compro, Tomoyo sonrio y empezo a conversar con Kio, realmente queria saber la reaccion de porque sakura habia dejado a Shaoran, aunque sabia que era en parte por su culpa

Tomoyo: Y pues..hace cuanto sales con Sakura…-Kio sonrio "_Pues hace mas de 1 año, la conoci en la facultad de Harvard de leyes, ella estaba ahí deprimida, sentada en una banquita y_…"

--Flash back Contado por Kio---

_Era un dia domingo..."_tienen clases los domingos?" Pregunto Tomoyo…_sep exacto..en fin…Ese dia a mi me tocaba dar una clase sobre pension alimenticia ya que soy un año mayor que sakura…ahí estaba yo caminando por los jardines hasta que la vi, estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido color rosa, y su cabello recogido, como no la habia visto antes supe que seria de primer año, estaba llorando y nunca me ha gustado ver llorar una a mujer de esa manera"_vaya que pena…debio haber estado muy lastimada..Eriol deja de besar ese televisor ¬¬u!"_ y pues me acerke a ella y me sente a su lado…ella volteo a verme y yo realmente quede facinado, nunca habia visto a una mujer con unos ojos esmeraldas tan penetrantespero aun mas cuando le pregunte que le pasaba , se abrazo de mi y se puso a llorar, yo quede sorprendio porque no entendia la reaccion de aquella muchacha y como yo hace poco habia terminado con mi ex novia amanda pues no sabia que hacer, después ella por primera vez abrio esos labios "Disculpa por molestarte de esa manera…mi nombre es sakura" yo solo le podia decir" Pero porke llora una mujer tan linda como tu" ..jaja realmente se ponia muy linda cuando se sonrojaba "Mi novio..Shaoran vivie en japon…cuando me vine nos juramos amor eterno pero por medio de mi amiga Tomoyo me entere de que me engaño con una chika de alla de no muy buena reputacion y…" ahí fue donde volvio a largar a llorar, yo solo le tome el mentón y le dije: "Mira..todo pasa por algo…mi novia amanda me dejo por un tipo con dinero…es ironico no…" y pues asi paso, la invite a tomar un café y asi seguimos saliendo, un dia en una fiesta de la facultad le pedi que se convirtiera en mi novia y ella acepto..en un principio se que no me amaria como amaba a ese chiko pero le segui intentando hasta ahora..y pues asi fue como sucedió que la conoci…_

_--_Fin Flash back contado por Kio—

Tomoyo: vaya…realmente sakura sufrio mucho…-Kio sonrio , Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que no era una mala persona "_Bueno es hora de irnos_"-y no estas celoso de que sakura se haya quedado con Shaoran en el departamento?-" _No…porque si no confiara en sakura para que me voy a casar con ella, ademas ella tiene que arreglar las cosas y yo no soy celoso nn_"- "_ay ke maduro eres !..ojala Eriol fuera asi -.-_u" – Mira a eriol siguiendo besando esa tv, ya llegaron al apartamento y todo estaba oscuro, solo se podia ver una figura mirando la televisión, la cual se voltio al verlos, se levanto y los saludo

Shaoran: Hola que bueno que volvieron..y esa televisión? Oo…- Tomoyo buscaba a sakura y no la encontraba por ningun lado _" Y sakura_?"-ella esta en su cuarto, se sentia mal y decidio irse a dormir…-Kio se disculpo , dio las buenas noches y se encerro en el cuarto con sakura-Y pues..asi que el duerme con ella tambien?-su tono era en parte molesto y de celos

Tomoyo: Shaoran..se que me debes odiar por haberselo dicho a sakura…en verdad lo siento…pero que paso entre uds 2?-"_me disculpan voy a guardar mi nueva TV nn_" ambos asintieron y eriol se fue feliz a su cuarto-Oye…estas enojado con ella verdad?...-Shaoran se sento a su lado y prosigio de veras necesitaba desahogarse y no podia culpar a daidouji ya que ella estaba en todo su derecho porque era su amiga después de todo…

Shaoran: Le dije que no se preocupara que en una semana nos iriamos…rayos Tomoyo en serio que la amo mas de lo que te imaginas..la pude besar…-Tomoyo se sorprendio ante ese comentario "_Y ella?..que paso?_?", a lo que Shaoran prosigio- Ella me beso de regreso…pero después rompio el beso y me dijo que amaba a Kio…se que estaba montiendo porque lo vi en sus ojos, pero andaba tan encabronado que deje que se fuera a llorar a su cuarto..y de seguro el imbesil ese la tiene que estar consolando ¬¬…-"_vamos a dormir mañana tenemos mucho que hacer nn"_, ambos asintieron y se fueron a dormir, Shaoran se fue a su pekeño cuarto , el cual estaba al lado del de Kio y sakura _"Sakura..tengo una semana para intentar recuperarte..si no .lo logro no te volvere a ver ni a buscar mas_"-dicho eso se fue a dormir

Continuara…

Nota autora: pues este episodio sirvio mas que nada pasra que supieran las 2 versdiones, y puesd aun queda una semana para que la recupere asi que cada episodio sera un dia de la semana para hacerlo mas interesante…y pues hagan sus apuestas ) saludos a todos!


	6. Quiero tenerte a mi lado

Episodio 6: Quiero tenerte a mi lado…

Por: Kishuu Arashi

---Dia 1---

Sakura se despertó como un día cualquiera, volteo y vio a Kio a su lado que dormia profundamente, ella lo despierta con un tierno beso, haciendo que el se despierte extrañando "_Que pasa amor_"?...ella solo lo mira y sonrie "_Solo keria que despertaras nn.._"la besa en los labios y se mete a bañar, sakura se levanta y se dirige a la cocina en donde Shaoran estaba preparando el desayuno y Tomoyo andaba bien molesta, Eriol se la paso toda la noche hablando de esa estupida televisión de plasma "_vaya buenos dias nn_"

Tomoyo: Hola sakura…oye y vamos a salir hoy?-"_asi es nn_, _Tomaremos el auto de Kio..el no puede ir con nosotros_" a lo que shaoran sonrie disimuladamente-y eso?-pregunto extrañada Tomoyo ," _Ah pues es que hoy tiene un caso muy importante nn_", Kio sale del baño ya vestido con un formal traje de etiketa, se veia extremadamente sexy y sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse y enorgullerse de el, a lo que shaoran solo dijo "_humf_ …"_Vaya hablas de mi como si fuera un gran abogado querida nn..buenos dias nn_"-Buenos dia Joven Kio nn

Sakura: Le decia a los Chicos que no nos podrias acompañar…-Kio se acerca y la abraza por la cintura, sakura se sentia incomoda porque ahí estaba Shaoran mirandolos… Shaoran estaba furioso para sus adentros, porque el debia ser el que la tomara de esa manera.."_te veo luego cielo..te amo_", la besa dulcemente en los labios, a lo cual sakura inconcientemente pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello...y le respondio el beso-adios amor nn-Kio sonrio y cerro la puerta "_me voy a bañar_" dijo Tomoyo y dejo a los 2 tortolos solos, Shaoran se sonrojo y vio como su amiga Tomoyo le guiñaba un ojo

Shaoran se quedo viendo a Sakura, ella estaba realmente Hermosa con ese baby doll y esa bata que apenas la cubria "_maravillosa_" murmuro, Sakura se sonrojo por el comentario y sonrio tiernamente, esa sonrisa que mataba a shaoran , vio como ella se sentaba en la mesa a tomarse un jugo de naranja, el se acerco a su lado aun mas y le susurro al oido "_En verdad amas a kio_…", a lo cual ella se molesto y se levanto brucamente, odiaba que le preguntara eso, sobretodo sabiendo que sus sentimientos por ambos estaban enredandose

Sakura: mejor arreglate..voy a mi cuarto…-"_te acompaño_?" su tono era burlon y seductor, sonrio y ella se sonrojo y después le sonrio sarcásticamente y dijo-Si claro Shaoran, entra al cuarto y hagamos el amor como locos! Y ke kio nos pille -..a lo que shaoran continuo…"_Pues no tiene que enterarse.."…_sakura se sonroja y cierra la puerta bruscamente "_Lo estoy consiguiendo nn_" penso shaoran triunfante "_Pronto sakura regresara a mis brazos y podre demostrarle cuanto la amo…"_

Mientras en el Juzgado…

Kio estaba muy ocupado con su Cliente que solo lo molestaba y molestaba, Kio solo se limitaba a decir "_si esta bien señor..haremos eso…",_ decidio tomarse un Break y saliò a la sala principal, no le gustaba estar alli, solo habia gente metida en sus propios asuntos que no tenian nada mejor que hacer "_De seguro sakura se ha de estar divirtiendo en grande -.-u_" pensaba el, hasta que sintio que una mano le tocaba el hombre, no parecio importarle pero cuando oyo la voz se paralizo "_Hola Kio…" , _se volvio y se sorprendio al ver a alguien ke no veia hace mas de 1 año…"_Hola…amanda?".._estaba paralizado, nunca penso que volveria a ver a esa hermosa mujer

Amanda: ha pasado mucho tiempo Kio…-Kio se quedo boquiabierto, amanda era una mujer increíble, algo mayor ke el por 2 años, su cabello era de color rubio que llegaba hasta su cintura amarrado con un cinto color rojo, su cuerpo era ya el de una mujer adulta, su cintura muy fina y unas largas piernas acompañada de unos zapatos de tacon negro, Su busto era singularmente mas abundante que el de sakura, y los ojos azules de esa mujer hacian estremecer a cualquier hombre-Como has estado?

--Recuerdos Kio y Amanda—

Todo Funcionaba tranquilo en el Centro Comercial, Una pareja…considerada la mas bonita de harvard iban pasando por alli, viendo los distintos zapatos y chucherias…El joven de cabello negro tomaba de la mano a la joven Rubia que miraba indiferente los distintos lugar del mall…"_Que ocurre Amanda?"_ pregunto el joven muy preocupado, hace mas de 1 año que salia con esa mujer y la amaba sobre todas las cosas…la joven lo miro seriamente "_Kio tenemos que hablar_"…El joven se paralizo!..no sabia como reaccionar ante las palbras de amanda…asi que decidieron ir a tomarse un café, Kio pidio Capuchino y amanda un jugo…

Kio: y bien amor…que me tienes que decir?..empezo a tomar su café…me preocupas mucho mi cielo…,-la joven se le quedo mirando fijamente y solo se limito a decir.."_Hemos terminado Kio_"…esas palabras resonaron en toda la cabeza de Kio como un eco…-Pero porque!...acaso hice algo mal!...-a lo que amanda prosigio "_Yo ya no te amo Kio…conoci en mi practica a un muchacho…a diferencia tuya si tiene mucho dinero y pues_…"- Me dejas por un ricachon?-su tono era molesto y lastimado "_Si asi es...adios Kio_", se levanta paga su jugo y se va dejando a Kio solo, triste y abandonado…

A la semana siguiente en la universidad de Harvard…

Kio seguia pasando lentamente por los pasillos, como lo habian asendido a estudiante pues estaba mas que feliz…pero por un lado extrañaba a amanda…iba caminando y vio al muchacho con el que amanda salio…realmente era wapo el muchacho…amanda lo vio y empezo a besar furiosamente a Matt…un hombre de cabello café y ojos verdes…siguió caminando y vio en una pequeña banca a una hermosa mujer llorando..como el no soportaba ver a una mujer llorar la fue a ver…"_hola..me llamo Kio_" , a lo que la joven respondio "_me llamo Sakura_"…Kio sonrio al ver a tan hermosa mujer…amanda voltea y ve justo cuando sakura se acuesta en el hombro de Kio.."_maldita perra…"_ susurro entre dientes, asi que agarro a matt y se largo de ahí

" _Por un momento perdi la razon, al perderla a ella…pero ahora me veo ante este hermoso angel y juro protegerla hasta con mi vida…mi amada sakura…."_

--Fin recuerdos Kio y Amanda--

Kio: Pues no hay mucho que hay que decir, me caso en 6 dias mas con sakura…creo que te acuerdas de ella- a lo que ella respondio "_ah si esa estupida mimada-.-u_"-No le hables asi a ella, ha resultado ser lo que tu nunca fuiste amanda..y dime porque hablamos que no ves que ando ocupado!-Nunca habia estado tan exaltado, esa mujer realmente lo volvia loco "_solo te deceaba suerte en tu caso Kio…yo soy la fiscal y no te dejare ganar tan fácilmente..por cierto todo se atraso hasta mañana puedes irte con tu hermosa mocosa xD adios Kio_..", dicho esto se marcho dejando a kio solo-Bueno al menos se acabo..rayos primero el ex de sakura y luego la neurotika de mi ex novia, que rayos pasa…mejor me voy si no me equivoco sakura estaria en el Zoologico…

Mientras en el zoologico…

La multitud de gente era increíble, niños corrian para un lado y para el otro empujando a todo aquel que se les interpusiera "_Hey cuidado mocoso_" dijo eriol y se sorprendio al ver que era el mismo Chikillo del aeropuerto y que hace que casi lo deporten xD… "_idiota P_" dijo el niño y se fue corriendo , Una gotita salio por la cabeza de Tomoyo al ver como Eriol perseguia al niño ese "_ay orita vengo nos vemos ahí adios_", dicho esto se fue dejando a sakura y shaoran solos..otra vez XD, ambos quedaron en silencio mirandose, shaoran le sonrio amablemente y se quizo acercar a ella, pero ella decide dar un paso atrás _"Lo siento Shaoran_…"…se puso a mirar la jaula de los leones…Shaoran aparte de que habia sido rudo con ella, habia estado con Kimi y comprendia que sakura estuviera molesta, pero y el?..acaso no importaba lo que el sentia?...se acerco a sakura y la tomo de la mano, ella se sonroja al sentir el toke calido de la mano de aquel hombre que hacia que temblara de deseo "_Sakura yo aun te amo…porfavor no quiero volverte a lastimar_…"la joven de ojos esmeralda quedo sorprendida, nunca shaoran habia sido tan humilde "_porfavor?"…_ella sonrie y lo mira con mucha ternura..solo podia decir _"Shaoran…yo no se si aun te amo_…" pero a lo que el respondio "_Sakura podria besarte aquí mismo y te mostraria que aun me amas.."_ ella sonrio, y sintio un pekeño escalofrio, realmente estaba con ese hombre que aunque la habia engañado, y justo cuando podria pasar algo, llega adivinen quien xD…

Kio: Sakura!-va corriendo con su traje de etiketa "_Hola amor_!" ella sonrie y en parte bendice que kio haya llegado tan pronto, se acerca a el con dulzura y lo besa en los labios-Sorprendida? Es que pues resulta que la cita se aplazo hasta mañana o la otra semana nn y pues…prefiri pasar el tiempo contigo que con un monton de idiotas vestidos de etiqueta xD-"_ay ke lindo nn_" ella sonrie y justo llegan Tomoyo y Eriol, el cual estaba muy feliz "_y porque estas feliz_?" pregunto shaoran…"_es que le gane XD!",_ _Tomoyo solo estaba avergonzada.."tuve_ _que pagarle a la mama por los daños -.-u_"-Pues creo que ya es hora..oigan pues nos vamos al parque, traje comida para hacer un picnic nn-Todos se sorprenden, Kio eres un tipo muy divertido, pero para shaoran era el objeto de sus pesadillas-Y pues que dicen?- todos asienten con simple "_si!"_

Todos se subieron en el auto de Kio, El y Sakura al frente…Tomoyo al medio, Eriol a la derecha y Shaoran a la izquierda…el andaba bien molesto, en serio queria golpear a ese Kio…tenia que buscar la manera de conseguir un tiempo con sakura y que ese idiota no los molestara _" sakura querida, te tengo una gran sorpresa nn..esta noche te voy a llevar a Cenar..hice reservaciones en el **Marriots Sheraton**_" , sakura se quedo sin hablas, ella sabia que kio no podia pagar un lugar tan costoso "_pero con que dinero?",_ Kio sonrie muy tiernamente "_Amor, tengo un dinero guardado..en serio quiero llevarte a comer alli y de paso.._" le susurro algo al oido pero Shaoran pudo notar el enrojecimiento en las mejillas de sakura y eso lo enfurecio, por su parte Tomoyo abrazaba a su futuro esposo y el la besaba tiernamente…Shaoran se sintio como el violinista cuando deberia ser el idiota de Kio el que estuviera tocando el violin, el silencio continuo hasta q llegaron a un hermosisimo parque en medio de un campo de flores, era todo verde y alejado de la civilización, Kio se bajo del auto y caballerosamente le abrio la puerta a sakura, kien se tropieza y cae en sus brazos xD…shaoran se enfurecio pero decidio no darle importancia…pusieron el mantel con los panes, pollo y soda que habia comprado Kio antes de venir…

Sakura: Kio realmente eres increíble nn..esto se ve delicioso ¡!-Dijo la joven que comia bastante para su pekeño cuerpecito "_Si comes asi vas a engordar XD_"..a lo que sakura le tira una manzana a Kio dejandolo en el suelo…-oh mi dios amor!- "_al fin se petateo (murio) el estupido ese_" murmuro Shaoran…-Oh mi amor estas bien…-Kio abre un ojos y abraza a Sakura tirandola al pasto-Hey me asustaste!- "_lo siento pequeña_" la besa en los labios pero recuerda que hay visitas y decide ponerse de pie "_Disculpen nnU_", Shaoran no le dio importancia…solo sigio bebiendo su soda tranquilamente- Te vas a atragantar-le dice al oido y hace que shaoran escupa la soda por la nariz "_eres una idiota o que mira lo que me hiciste!.._." vio el rostro palido de sakura y de todos los comensales "_perdon sakura yo…",_ Kio se levanto Molesto, no podia permitir que alguien le hablara asi a su hermosa sakura.."_Oye Shaoran ella solo lo hizo como broma..en serio sakura como pudiste haber estado con un idiota como el_"-Porfavor ya detenganse…no fue nada kio…-"_maldito imbesil_!", Shaoran se tira encima de Kio y se empiezan a pelear, Tomoyo y Eriol que habian ido a dar un paseo vieron como Shaoran estaba golpeando a Kio- Kio no puede pelear Shaoran ya dejalo! Porfavor no lo exaltes! SHAORAN!-Eriol decidio tomar cartas en el asunto "_amor si muero..protege mi televisor_"..ella asiente molesta y Eriol se va a detenerlos, Shaoran era sin duda un peleador excepcional y se dio cuenta que Kio no se defendio ni nada..es mas respiraba agitadamente- Eres un maldito cavernicola o ke shaoran!..Kio no puede exaltarse porque esta enfermo del corazon y tu casi lo matas! Eres un maldito bastardo!- Shaoran se quedo en silencio…y solo pudo murmurar "_Lo siento_…"- Si claro ahora lo sientes pero si hubiera a…- Kio la calla con un beso "_no te preocupes Sakura..sabes que soy resistente nn_", Tomoyo se acerco y decidio que era mejor irse de alli…

Durante el trayecto de regreso todos estaban callados, sakura estaba manejando porque Kio estaab muy fatigado, Shaoran sabia que iba en contra de sus principios pero al final se animo "_Lo siento Kio…me porte como un idiota_.." , Kio lo mira y en vez de lanzarle una mirada asesina solo dijo "_No te preocupes..no te guardo rencor…"_ , lo que hizo que se sintiera peor…llegaron al apartamento y Sakura fue a recostar a Kio a la cama "_Orita vengo no tardo_", Tomoyo y Eriol miraron muy molestos a Shaoran "_Que te hizo el?..tu empezaste, el solo defendio a sakura y tu te lanzas como un animal_!" Tomoyo andaba furiosa _"me voy a mi cuarto_…" dejando a Eriol y a shaoran solos…el solo lo mira serio y después dice "_Mira vamos a tomarnos un café nn_"

Ya habia pasado un dia y habia logrado todo lo contrario…por sus estupidos celos habia lastimado a Kio y por eso se gano el rencor de Sakura…aun faltaban 6 dias y no se daria por vencido…

Continuara….


	7. NO queria ke esto pasara

Episodio 7: De compras en el centro comercial

Por: Kishuu Arashi

Sakura se encontraba en el cuarto atendiendo a Kio…ella no podia creer la actitud de Shaoran…se sento en la cama y espero a que Kio se durmiera, pero todo lo contrario, Kio se sento en la cama viendo a su adorada prometida "_Kio yo_…", el la callo un beso…pero no apasionado sino con el beso mas dulce que se pudieran imaginar, ella respondio al beso con la misma ternura y estaba pensando que no seria justo que Kio sufriera..y ella si lo amaba, pero no podia evitar ver al ambarino con celos todo el tiempo, Kio rompe el beso y empieza a proseguir..

Kio: Oye sakura…- "_si?_" dijo la joven mirandolo a sus ojos con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas- Mi amor ya no te preocupes..esta enfermedad no me preocupa porke..- "_Calla!…tu eres muy importante para mi y no dejare que por una estupidez tuya te vayas de mi lado…yo..te quiero mucho Kio!" _, aquellas palabras sakura no sabia que eran escuchaba por Shaoran, el cual presiono el Puño con fuerza "_rayos..ese idiota se me esta adelantando…pero ya basta de juegos limpio…yo quiero ke sakura regrese a mi lado porke la amo_", una vocecita lo interrumpe.."_Hey! no sabias ke es de mala educación escuchar detrás de la puerta P_" dijo eriol y observo la accion "_ahhh ya veo xDD…pero shaoran piensalo…aun tienes tiempo…no te des por vencido_"

Mientras en el cuarto de sakura y Kio…(y siendo vistos por shaoran)…

Kio: Sakura…yo iwal te quiero mucho…y creeme lo mas importante es tu felcidad..es mas que te parece si vamos hoy de shopping amor…-"_estaria bien nn veremos las cosas de la boda_"- Oye amor….-Kio suspiro- Aun quieres casarte conmigo?- Sakura se sorprendio de esas palabras, quizas eran porke como estaba Shaoran, Kio temia que ella aun sintiera algo por el…ella lo miro y lo beso "_Si Kio..si quiero casarme contigo_…"- YUPI! Pss eso me da animos..anda ve a decirles a todos ke mañana vamos al centro comercial!- Shaoran se puso triste..en verdad sakura estaba pensando llevar a cabo esa locura…pues si era asi el tendria ke actuar rapido porque no queria perderla…."_Sera mia otra vez_"…

--Dia 2--

Eran las 8 de la mañana, la chika de cabello azul dormia placidamente abrazada a su prometido, el estaba feliz y penso que seria una buena idea despertarla de una manera…muy especial….y romántica…la beso en los labios y en un grito dijo "_Amor se kema la casa!"_ xD a lo que Tomoyo grito y todos entraron al cuarto para ver ke pasaba, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a eriol todo masacrado en el piso xD "_idiota ¬¬"_ dijo Tomoyo

10 de la mañana todos estaban listos, Sakura vestia un hermoso vestidito rosa palido y unas sandalias del mismo color, su cabello estaba amarrado y se pinto los labios rosa carmin, Kio por su parte vestia jeans negros y una camisa blanca que hacia lucir sus pectorales y musculos, Tomoyo iba vestida con un vestido iwal al de sakura pero celeste, Eriol iba vestido con un jeans y camisa de manga corta…por ultimo Shaoran con un short clasico de los gringos XD y una playera ke decia **God bless america**…todos kedaron sorprendidos a lo que sakura prosigio "_pero si no eres gringo_" a lo que el le respondio "_si, pero como rayos me gustan las hamburguesas de aki xD_", a lo que todos le respondieron con una gotita en su cabeza…"_bueno andando_" dijo kio

Llegaron al centro comercial **Five Stars**, considerado el centro comercial mas grande de Estados unidos, con ms de 200 locales, patio de comida, cine y un walmart xD…los chikos se bajaron del auto..lograron encontrar estacionamiento a lo que Kio dijo "_estamos en el 4 z, recuerdenlos XD_" …nadie entendia porke, pero asintieron todos, siguieron caminando hasta entrar al fin al centro comercial, "_bueno aquí nos separamos, eriol y yo necesitamos estar solos un tiempo.." _ella le sonrie y el asiente feliz "_sep exacto..nos vemos adios_!"…Sakura, Shaoran y Kio se quedaron solos…Shaoran se queria ir pero al escuchar una sola palabra "_vienes conmigo shaoran_?" cambio por completo de parecer "_oki no veo porke no nn_" los 3 entraron a **Sears **y se metieron a la seccion de novios "_shaoran que opinas de esa colcha para la habitación mia y de sakura_?" , Kio lo hacia a proposito y lo sabia "_pues…se ve lindo..tu ke opinas sakura?".._pero todos se quedaron con una gotita al ver que sakura miraba a los cachorritos "_Kio quiero uno nn_" …Kio se rie y dice "_Ok..pero primero vamos por los regalos_"…siguieron caminando y llegaron a la seccion de vestidos de novia "_ay amor yo kiero ese!"_ …Kio sonrio maliciosamente y dijo " _Pues Shaoran..verdad que se veria bonmita sakura ingresando como mi esposa con ese vestido xD_"…ya iban 2 , pero shaoran intento conservar la calma, y vio que sakura era una despistada "_Bueno si quieres ese vestido…es tuyo compratelo nn_" dijo Kio, Sakura lo abraza feliz y abraza a shaoran de felicidad a lo cual el se sonroja…

Mientras en otro lado, Tomoyo y Eriol disfrutaban su salida en el mall…ella iba tomada de su mano y penso que ya era hora de que hablaran bien ya que eriol últimamente habia cambiado mucho…

Tomoyo: Oye Eriol…- el se queda mirandola "_que pasa amor?"_ – pues..ultimamente has estado muy distante y…pues..como que ya no me..ya sabes..deseas como antes…- Eriol se sorprendio y se dio cuenta que últimamente ni habia pescado a Tomoyo "_claro que te deseo amor…mira..esta noche que te parece si nos encerramos en el cuarto y_…" le empezo a susurrar algo ke hizo ke Tomoyo soltara una risita picara- Oki nn …-ambos se besan..las manos de eriol recorren la hermosa cintura de su acompañante- Oye amor..crees que Kio…sea el hombre ideal para sakura…es que he visto que ya shaoran se lo esta tomando personal…- Eriol la solto y se sento con ella "_quizas tengas razon..quizas el amor de shaoran se esta volviendo en una obsesion…esperemos que no sea eso..por mi parte pienso que kio es una buena persona )_"- Yo tambien nn y pues…vamos a esa tienda de lenceria a comprar algo sexy )- ambos se mira, se besan e ingresan a la famosa tienda **Victoria Secrets **

De regreso a nuestros protagonistas … (les prometo ke el otro episodio sera 100 Tomoyo y eriol xD)

Los chikos seguian viendo cosas para el matrimonio…salieron de sears y se dirijieron a una joyeria… , a lo que Kio prosigio "_Amor elige las argollas mientras voy al baño nn_", ella sonrie de felicidad "_yo me quedo con ella si no te molesta _" dijo Shaoran.."_no para nada ) adelante orita vengo_!"…y sin decir mas se largo corriendo al baño, Sakura estaba sola y era su gran oportunidad….

Shaoran: Estan bonita verdad…- ella asiente feliz "_si..no puedo creer ke pronto usare una de esas_"..-Oye sakura…kiero ke…termines con kio…yo..yo te quiero mucho y no puedo soportar que un idota como el este contigo…- sakura se quedo boquiabierta…nunca habia escuchado decir eso a shaoran..o quizas si, pero como era despistada ni se entero xD "_lo siento shaoran yo…no puedo…"…_Shaoran la abraza por la contura- porke no?...- acerca su rostro al de sakura y ella se sonroja..keria besarla con ternura y pasion " _porque yo…yo como te dije ando sentida contigo aun…disculpame_…"…ambos kedaron en silencio, pero de pronto una vocecita hizo reaccionar a sakura..

Amanda: Pero si es sakura Kinomoto…no sabia que engañabas a Kio de esa manera nn – sakura volteo..era nada mas y nada menos que amanda , la ex novia de Kio…Shaoran quedo impactado con su belleza "_no es lo que crees amanda..y como has estado con matt?"…-_pss matt y yo terminamos hace tiempo…y por lo visto Kio sigue contigo …en fin asi es el..por cierto el anda contigo ahora verdad? Y ese muchacho? Porke lo abrazabas?- realmente esa señora chingaba muchisimo xD..sakura andaba molesta , no soportaba a esa estupida  
_" mira..el esta en el baño y shaoran es un amigo de japon..vino con Tomoyo y Eriol que son amigos mios tambien…"_- mm interesante…y pues..desde cuando los amigos se abrazan asi?- "_pues es muy sencillo_" dijo shaoran para ayudar a sakura "_es que ella y yo somos primos nn_"- ohhh ya veo- dijo con un tono de duda…movio su cabello hacia un lado dejando al descubierto unos senos preciosos y bien torneados a los que shaoran se quedo bokiabierto…sakura lo noto y lo golpeo para ke entrara en si…exacto..estaba celosa xD…todo esto fue interrumpido por Kio, Tomoyo y Eriol que por casualidad se encontraron xD…

Kio: oye amanda que haces aki?- "ahh pues_…venia a saludar a tu hermosa novia..y pues aki esta el informe..te veo la otra semana_ "- pero si es el dia de la boda- " _ay ke pena"_ dijo en tono sarcastico "_supongo ke tendras ke cancelarla_…- eso jamas, yo amo a sakura y la prefiero a ella sobre todas las cosas y ahora largate ¬¬!- "_okip..adios Chikos_.." se volteo y shaoran y Eriol se kedaron bokiabiertos…recibieron un golpe por parte de sakura y Tomoyo- bueno pues…que hacemos ahora?- "_pues..podriamos ir al parque de diversiones nn_", dijo encantada la oji azul…- me parece muy bien..verdad cielo, lo ke es yo debo irme al departamento a terminar de ordenar el caso- la besa apasionadamente en los labios a sakura , a lo que ella responde feliz de la vida- Tomoyo ve la mirada enamorada de sakura y sabe que ya shaoran quizas no tenga mas esperanzas- adios amor te espero esta noche y recuerda ke vamos a comer a ese restorant te amo cielito nn-, Shaoran toma a sakura del hombro una vez ke se fue… "_nos vamos? El idiota de Kio no estara…" _sonrie sarcásticamente "_si claro…y se llama kio no idiota ¬¬" _llegan al estacionamiento y adivinen se habian olvidado donde estaban XD…

4 horas después todos habian logrado salir del estacionamiento…como se preguntaran de seguro y pues es muy facil..el mocoso fastidio a eriol y por persguirlo dio con el auto ke estaba al lado del auto del chikillo…, ya en el auto todos estaban felices menos Eriol… "_Eriol amor ke pasa?" _pregunto Tomoyo preocupada_ …"es ke ese mocoso nos ayudo ¬¬…."_ Dijo el molesto y herido.._"naa no te preocupes nn ven vamos! Ya a llegar_!" dijo con naturalidad Tomoyo…"mira ya llegamos!

Ya en el parque todos estaban asombrados, realmente era hermoso, habia de todo para imaginarselo..casa del terror, Tunel del amor xD….y sobre todo la clasica rueda de la fortuna… " _ay ke Hawai! Debemos ir!"_ miro sakura emocionada, todos asintieron y decidieron ir primero a esa atracción…, llegaron al juego con shaoran pensado ke de seguro esta seria su oportunidad de conquistarla ya que Kio no estaria alli…, el señor del juego empezo a decir_.." Bueno..ud señorita y ud señor _(señalado a Tomoyo y Eriol), _tomaran la barca 1…" _, "_Ay ke emocion amor nn!_!", Eriol se subio primero y con cuidado ayudo a su amada novia a que se subiera…después el hombre prosigio…"_y ud señorita con el joven porfavor..la barca numero 3_"- "_QUE!",_ ambos se sonrojan y se meten a la barca, shaoran quiso ayudarla pero sakura solo se limito a decir "_Yo puedo sola…"……_

--Dentro del tunel del amor…--

Shaoran: queria estar asi contigo sakura…-la toma de la mano pero ella se suelta y voltea la mirada, Shaoran prosigue- sakura…tu sabes ke vine aki y pss..quiero pedirte perdon por tratar al idiota..digo a Kio de esa manera..de haber sabido ke estaba enfermo yo…- Sakura se enojo "_Aun asi lo hubieras hecho..en serio shaoran como puedes ponerte asi_"…- ES K TE AMO SAKURA!- El eco resono por todo el tunel..ella kedo callada y se sonrojo…shaoran aun la amaba mucho, ella queria corresponderle pero ya ni estaba segura de lo que queria…"_Shaoran yo_…"-no alcanso a decir mas..los labios del ambarino se posaron en los suyos…la empezo a besar con infinita dulzura y amor..ella no keria corresponderle, pero por alguna razon, continuo besandolo y por mas ke keria parar no podia…le gustaba esa sensación…Shaoran penso que iba a bien y empezo a meter las manos por debajo del vestido de sakura haciendo ke pegara un pekeño gemido… "_Shaoran…debemos parar…",_ pero el ambarino no kiso, solo la sigio besando con mas pasion hasta que ella no podia resistirse..pero esos besos se estaban convirtiendo en daño y a sakura le dolia, shaoran estaba siendo muy rudo con ella…"_SHAORAN NO! SUELTAME!_", le logra pegar una bofetada "_te me vas de mi departamento enseguida entendiste",_ trato de acomodarse la ropa pero no lo logro, shaoran la volvio a besar en contra de su voluntad y la beso…no le importaba lo que ella pensara- Ahora eres mia sakura…y te mostrare que sy mejor ke kio...-susurro en su odio, keria poseerla y darle el maximo placer..ella no keria no sabia ke hacer…ella se logro safar y se lanzo al agua..no le importaba ke estuviera sucia o con aceite..ella solo keria irse de alli..ella si queria a shaoran , pero no keria ke el la tratara de esa manera.."que rayos hice…" dijo shaoran…" sakura regresa!...me porte como un animal yo..no keria… hacerlo yo keria ke nos entregaramos mutuamente y de seguro ahora la he perdido…SAKURA!"

Sakura salio corriendo del tunel, toda sucia, Tomoyo y Eriol ke habian salido antes la miraron, pero ella no dijo nada…solo prosigio a prender el auto y se largo de alli…dejando a sus 3 amigos alli solos…ella se sentia sucia "maldito shaoran"…pero a la vez le gusto que el fuera tan salvaje..claro que no era como Kio…pero shaoran ya no sabia como hacerla entender de ke el la amaba mucho…ella trato de limpiarse las lagrimas..y empezo a arrepentirse…y si hubiera aceptado el amor de shaoran…"no no debo pensar eso…", su mente se nublaba no podia pensar..estaba fatigada y cansada y sin querer se quedo dormida solo un segundo…pero el sonido de una bocina la hizo reaccionar, pero era tarde.,.sakura se habia metido al carril contrario, y al doblar, se estrello en un arbol, kedando inconciente…ya no se sabia que esperar…solo murmuro…"_Shaoran…"_

Mientras en el parque de diversiones que no quedaba muy lejos de alli, shaoran salio en la barca y estaba todo desastrado, Tomoyo andaba furiosa "_QUE LE HICISTE A SAKURA!_!"…Shaoran la miro…y solo le dijo.."_quise demostrarle mi amor y..keria poseerla..pero ke me correspondiera_"y…Eriol lo cayo "_y en serio pensaste que sakura te aceptaria asi?..rayos shaoran, a mi tampoco me cae bien kio pero no es motivo para hacer lo que hiciste!..casi la violas_!"…Tomoyo andaba histerica..pero una llamada de su celular le hizo calmarse..o algo asi…"_bueno?_"…era la voz de Kio, que estaba llorando "_QUE PASA KIO!".._pero se kedo callado un momento y prosigio…"_sakura esta en el hospital…tuvo un accidente_…"…Tomoyo tiro el celular y se largo a llorar…Eriol no comprendio pero agarro el telefono "_Kio..vamos para alla_"…

Shaoran: ke paso?..-el ambarino estaba preocupado,…Tomoyo solo dijo "_felicidades shaoran..por tu culpa sakura esta en el hospital_"…

Continuara…

NOTA AUTORA: si se ke me van a odiar por eso xD pero es ke no seria tan facil para shaoran..pero no se preocupen veran ke en kizos 2 dias mas del fic se arregle la situación )…como sea sakura esta bien pero otra noticia mas inesperada dificultara las cosas..podras shaoran ysakura seguir juntos?...y pss el otro episodio les prometo ke sera un Tomoyo y eriol P


	8. no es tu culpa…recuerdos

Episodio 8: no es tu culpa…

Por: Kishuu Arashi

Tomoyo, Shaoran y Eriol salieron corriendo al hospital..bueno tomaron un taxi porque ni modo ke volaran xD…Shaoran estaba muy preocupado…se sentia muy culpable en verdad…"_Vamos Shaoran no quise decir eso..en serio lo siento_…"…dijo Tomoyo para calmar a su amigo, pero ella ya estaba de nervios y pss ya llegaron al hospital, en donde Kio estaba en la sala de espera…realmente se veia cansado…su traje estaba desordenado y sus cabellos ni hablar…Shaoran tragaba saliva de los nervios…le habra dicho sakura lo ke paso entre ellos? …no no podia creer eso…seria muy mala suerte…Kio al notar su presencia se acerco a los 3 amigos abrazandose de Tomoyo y se puso a llorar…ella quedo sorprendida nunca habia visto un hombre llorar y menos por una mujer…"_vamos ya se aliviara…ke dijieron los doctres_" tomo del menton a Kio y le sonrio lentamente como un niño pekeño

Kio: Sakura tuvo un accidente en el carro en el ke iba..se desmayo o algo asi…estaba toda sucia..y…pues ella afortunadamente esta bien.. solo fueron unos moretones…pero...si no me hubiera ido a buscar los papeles del caso ella no estaria asi…y ahora no saben que tiene y las causas del desmayo..oh mi dios si algo le pasa a mi sakura…- se dijo tratando de no llorar pero fue en vano, volvio a llorar en los brazos de Tomoyo, ella miro a Shaoran y a eriol con cara de "_ke? no puedo dejarlo asi_"- no se porque le paso eso y los doctores la estan investigando y…pues…ay mi dios mi sakura TT – Shaoran se adelanto un paso "_Podemos verla_?"…El chiko de ojos azules lo miro fijamente..no sabia ke decir por una parte le daba celos , pero por otra sabia ke sakura no se lo perdonaría jamas...-claro ya sabes que si…esta en la segunda puerta…-Shaoran se metio al cuarto en donde estaban curando a sakura de sus heridas, la vio alli acostada en la cama, a pesar de estar lastimada , y su rostro lastimado se veia muy preciosa.…ella Noto su presencia y se trato de sentar…pero su bvrazo lastimado no se lo permitio…lentamente la enfermera ayudo a la joven Kinomoto y sonrio "_el pariente de ella?_", lo miro y se sonrojo…shaoran ya sabia ke decir "_si soy su primo_…"la enfermera suspiro aliviada y se marcho "_cualkier cosa me avisas nn_"…yéndose la doctora, shaoran se kedo nuevamente mirando a Sakura, ella se sonrojo aun mas y con una vocesita algo apagada dijo…" _ven..sientate nn_"…estaba muy apenada por haberlo dejado asi.., el se iba a discupar de la manera mas cortes…agarro una silla y empezo a decir …"_lo sien…"_ pero ella se adelanto.."_Lo siento…"…_volteo la mirada trsitemente… Shaoran la miro por un largo momento..aun con una bata de hospital ella estaba preciosa " _shaoran yo.."…_el sonrio y le dijo con ternura mirandola a esos ojos esmeralda "_Fue mi culpa sakura…perdon por haberme portado asi…en serio te pido que me perdones…yo_…", ella lo miro y le acaricio el cabello, el se acosto en sus piernas como un niño pekeño mientras ella le hacia cariño en el cabello, realmente el extrañaba mucho esas caricias y extrañaba mucho a su sakura…el cerro los ojos y se aferro a ella como un bebe "_no te preocupes no paso nada nn_", el de pronto reacciono se levanto y la miro a los ojos, ambos sonrieron y por un momento sintieron esa chispa de antes…"_bueno..creo ke es hora de irme…te veo afuera sakura_…ke sino Kio me _MATaRA xD_" , ella sonrio y le dijo " _Okip y shaoran…te quiero..eres un buen amigonn_" y volvio a sonreír de esa manera ke lo volvia loco, la lanzo un beso y salio del cuarto…cuando salio se acordo de las palabras de ella "_Okip y shaoran…te quiero..eres un buen amigo nn"_ ..ella lo estaba ya viendo como una especia de amigo…tenia ke ponerse ágil..y si le sacar celos…pero como…se acerco a sus amigos ke empezaron a bombardearlos con preguntas,… mientras en el cuarto ahí se quedo sola sakura... aun adolorida por los golpes…estaba pensando en Shaoran…ella ya no sabia que hacer…se dio cuenta que su corazon estaba dividido entre 2…"_kerre a shaoran como amigo..o como algo mas…"…_seguia confundida pero trato de no pensar mas o le doleria la cabeza xD…

Mientras afuera, la enfermera de unos 23 años , cabello negro y largo les aviso "_Quien es el novio de sakura Kinomoto_?" a lo ke shaoran y Kio respondieron al unisono "_yo_!"…kio lo miro confundido y enojado…"_y bien_?" dijo la enfermera molesta, no era momento para juegos…kio se adelanto y fue con ella "_yo soy..ke le pasa a sakura…"_…la enfermera sonrio " _Mire señor hay buenas y malas noticias..la buena es_ ke _felicidades señor va a ser papa nn_"…Esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fria para shaoran...ella embarazada..de ese idiota! No podia creerlo…estaba furioso… se dio media vuelta y prendio un cigarro a lo ke tomoyo ptrosigio "_hey Shaoran desde cuando fumas_?" , el la miro y dijo "_pss no seria mala idea empezar desde ya -._-"…la enfermera le quito el cigarro molesta " _señor no se fuma en un hospital_!"pero no escuchaba las palabras de la señora..solo tiro el cigarro y ya…después reacciono y penso no podia culpar a sakura…el la amaba y si kio y ella terminaran el se encargaria de darle a ese bebe el amor de un padre.. "_SOY PAPA! wiii voy a ser papa!"_ , kio saltaba de un lado hacia otro, primero beso a una anciana "_voy a ser papa!_", luego a un gay "_Voy a ser papa!"_ a lo que el le respondio "_ay ke sorpresa yo tambien_"…Kio se alejo discretamente del sujeto…

La enfermera prosigio.."_señor si me permite?..la joven ahora esta muy lastimada y su embarazo se conoce como el estado de delicado…ella necesita reposo y porfavor no emociones fuertes…le daremos de alta hoy pero porfavor…no quiero que la joven se levante de su cama y le recetare estos antibióticos…de nuevo felicidades señor_" la enfermera dicho eso se fue…Todos estaban muy felices con la noticia…Tomoyo seria tia XD "_ay sere tia sere tia!_", Kio y ella celebraron y decidieron ir a ver a la afortunada madre…Eriol vio como shaoran estaba mal y prosigio…"_no vienes_?"…el lo miro con lagrimas y dijo…"_no puedo..no puedo mentirle a sakura y ver como ese idiota me la kita…me voy por alli…_" se dio media vuelta y se largo…sabra dios para donde…Eriol suspiro y se dirigio a la habitación…

Mientras en el aeropuerto de USA…

Los pasajeros salian uno por uno, realmente ese dia estaba llenisimo…pero una figura resaltaba de las demas…una joven rubia salio con una pekeña maletita , sus ojos azules voltearon por todos lados buscando ayuda..ella no sabia muy bien ingles pero sabia perfectamente a lo que venia… "_Che shaoran no me dejara asi…nadie le dice ke no a Kimi Tsunami_"…siguió caminando y dio su pasaporte al oficial…el la miro detenidamente y vio como la joven echaba fuego por sus ojos …"_emm adelante bienvenida a USA_"…la joven lo miro y siguió de largo…"_Shaoran…tu seras mio te guste o no_…" de su bolsillo saca unas pastillas …"_según mi hermano estas pastillas el la usa para ke las mujeres se acuesten con el…_"..y asi salio la joven a buscar un taxi, se sento y el hombre kedo pasmado por su belleza, ella solo le dijo: "_escuchame imbesil conoces el hotel Radisson? Pues llevame alli ya!_"…el joven vio ke la señorita era una mal educada…no le dirio palabra y la llevo de mala gana al hotel…

En un bar de por alli…Shaoran estaba tomando una cerveza…no podia tomar nada mas aunke su estomago se lo pidiera…un hombre un poco mayor ke el se sento a su lado…y vio su cara…"_Estas bien amigo_?"…Shaoran volteo y vio a akel hombre ke le era muy conocido…"_no..la mujer que amo esta embarazada de otro y temo perderla…"…_El hombre se kedo callado, pero al ver la mirada de ese chiko prosigio_… "mira…si ella te ama, no le importara ke esta embarazada..mira este bar es de mala muerte porque mejor no te vas aki al hotel radisson?..yo me hospedo alli y pss te invito un martíni nn_" …el joven lo miro y pues como no tenia nada mejor que hacer puess…lo siguió…, salio de ese lugar, dejo 5 dolares y se marcharon…

Mientras en el departamento de Sakura y Kio…

Kio tomo en brazos a sakura y la llevo con suavidad dentro de las habitación…ella se sonrojo y le daba pena ke el la tratara asi en frente de sus amigos "_amor no es necesario en serio…" _, pero el la beso en los labios y prosigio "_estas malita y embarazada..no puedo dejar ke le pase algo a mi novia y a mi hijo_", ella sonrio tiernamente " _Bueno buenas noches Tomoyo..Buenas noches Eriol_" , la joven le dijo a sus 2 amigos ke la miraban feliz…al encerrarse ellos en su cuarto Tomoyo se quedo mirando a Eriol fijamente "_Y shaoran_?"…Eriol la miro y vio en ella la mirada mas dulce del mundo…queria poseerla alli mismo "_no te preocupes por el..tu ahora vienes conmigo preciosa_" …

Bueno ahora lo prometido un Tomy Eriol (para mi amiga Dokuro-chan y Light Angel)

Eriol: Eres un angel Tomoyo…-La agarra de la cintura y la atrae hacia su cuerpo y la empezo a besar con pasion.. tomo a su hermosa novia en brazos sin pensarlo…abrio con dificultad la puerta del cuarto y entraron…sin dejar de besarse…, se besaban con una pasion incontrolable, sintiendo cada uno como sus hormonas se calentaban aun mas…" _te amo_" susurro Tomoyo- Yo tambien amor…- le dijo suavemente a su adorada novia mientras la recostaba en la cama…con mucha pasion prosiguió a besar cada milimetro de su cuerpo..ella gemia tan dulcemente que Eriol prosigio con sus caricias haciendolas mas intentas…en serio como habia esperado tanto tiempo sin hacerlo…ella era maginifica y la amaba_…"Eriol…"_ Tomoyo lo mira a los ojos…el sonrie feliz…y la vuelve a besar quitandole ya su vestido y dejandola en ropa interior…se levanto un poco para obserbar el hermoso cuerpo de su amada- hermosa..eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto Tomoyo…- ella se sonroja y ve como su novio se desprende de toda su ropa dejando su miembro al descubierto..mientras ella lo besaba , el con agilidad desabrocho el brasier de su amada y con agilidad y lujuria saco las pantis de su hermosa niñas…y helos aki..ambos seres desnudos acariciandose lentamente…"_amor..quiero complacerte_…", Tomoyo sonrio picadamente ,se subio encima de el y con mucha ternura empieza a besar el cuerpo de su amado ..primero el cuello…luego los labios y siemrpe susurrandoles cosas como "_te amo_…"…Tomoyo siguió bajando hasta ke llego al pene de Eriol…"_uy rico…".._dijo y metio todo el miembro de su amado a su boca, haciendo ke Eriol pegara un gemido de placer incontrolable..y ahí estaba el sujetando la cabeza de su novia mientras ella le daba el mejor sexo oral de su vida…siguió asi chupandolo y metiendoselo mas adentro mientras eriol acariciaba los cabellos de su amante…con un movimiento brusco la volteo kedando el encima de ella…-ahora es mi turno de hacerte gemir…-suavemente empezo el a besar el cuerpo de su preciada gema…sigio asi besando sus senos, los cuales mordiskeo haciendo ke Tomoyo pegara un gemido…ágilmente tomo sus dedos y los puso en el clítoris de Tomoyo haciendo arkearse de placer…queria gritar pero los besos de su amado se lo impidieron…-Estas lista amor?- sonrio y al ver la hermosa mirada de su novia la penetro con fuerza…ella abrio los ojos, porque nunca eriol habia estado tan exitado…, la empezo a embestir bruscamente metiendo su miembro hasta el fondo…"_ay si amor..ay Eriol si..ohh! ERIOL!_", su novio no se detenia, es mas esos gemidos hacian ke se exitara mas y la embisitiera con mas furia…Tomoyo se sonrojo al escuchar a su novio decir a su oido- Yo tambien quiero ser papa amor…tu quieres?...-ella lo miro pero no podia pensar, las sensaciones que experimentaban eran excelentes..asi ke solo se limito a decir "_si…_"- Oki…- Eriol la embistio mas bruscamente haciendo que Tomoyo llegara al orgasmo y pues zas como por un rayo Eriol se vino dentro de ella…se quedo pegado a ella y la beso…minutos después, ella se acosto en su pecho y se durmió…no le importaba no llegar al departamento solo queria estar con su amado eriol…"_te amo_"…- yo tambien…- y se kdaron dormidos…

Mientras en el cuarto de sakura y Kio…

Kio desvestia lentamente a sakura ayudandola a ponerse la piyama, el cuerpo de ella seguia tan hermosa como siempre…"_Kio…" _le dijo con suavidad sakura y este sonrio "_dime Querida?_"…se sento al lado de la joven mientras le ponia su piyama y la besa en la nariz…" _Amor…ya no me deseas…"_ Kio se sorprendio por el comentario, ya que el la amaba y la deseaba por todas las cosas pero no podia aprovecharse de la situación delicada de ella_…" amor te deseo mas ke nunca…pero ahora estas lastimada y no quiero en serio hacerte sufrir ni ke sientas dolor…..te traere un chocolate caliente para que te duermas..si es que puedes dormir XDU_" dijo escuchando los gemidos de Tomoyo y Eriol…sakura se sonrojo y sujeta con su brazo bueno a Kio…el la mira y ella le vuelve a sonreir con esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas…" hazme _tuya esta noche amor….porfavor…_", se levanta y lo besa en los labios con un poco de dificultad…el correponde a su beso y la recuesta con ternura en la cama..el encima de ella acariciando con cuidado su cuerpo tratando de no lastimarla, ella puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kio y este sonrio…y la miro a los ojos… "_sakura…no puedo penetrarte porque estas muy debil..pero si puedo hacerte llegar al cielo de otras formas amor_…", el sonrie tiernamente y empieza a besar el cuerpo de sakura con la ternura mas infinita que podia haber…y alli permanecieron los amantes, amandose el uno al otro…entre palabras kio al fin escucho decir la palabra que esperaba "_te amo Kio_…"…

Pues bueno dejamos a los 4 amantes para dar paso a dos personitas mas…

El hombre y Shaoran conversaban animadamente..en serio estaba muy feliz de que alguien lo comprendiera, siguieron riendose y bebiendo una buena copa de martíni…mientras esto ocurria un taxi iba llegando al hotel radisson…la joven saco su maletita y se fue a registrar…todos kedaron embobados por la belleza de esa joven y su perfume **Tommy Girl**

" _Señorita Kimi tsunimi_ "…el hombre vio la computadora y prosigio.."_ah si aki esta habitación numero 305 , bienvenida señorita , si gusta puede tomarse un trago de bienvenida nn_"..la joven se le quedo viendo y solo dijo _"·Gracias…",_ fue rumbo al bar y se sorprendio para su sorpresa ver quien estaba alli…no habia tenido que buscar mucho a shaoran porque alli estaba el bebiendo un martíni con un caballero… "_Shaoran! Ke bueno verte_" , Shaoran se volteo lentamente para ver al objeto de sus pesadillas y la persona ke habia comenzado todo…Kimi…., El hombre penso que ella era su novia y prosigio…"_bueno te dejo amigo nos vemos nn ya tienes buena compañía"_..se fue y Kimi se sento a su lado y lo abrazo "_Ay ke rico verte Shaoran n,n!_"…El ambarino la quedo mirando… "_pss ami no me da gusto…que quieres Kimi…_", ella sonrie y ve su oportunidad perfecta…"_nada..solo quiero tomarme un trago contigo n,n_"…el joven ambarino las volvio a ver…ke rayos pretendía esa mujer, pero vio ke todos lo estaban mirando y no le quedo otra que aceptar…"esta _bien, pero luego me dejas en paz…", _ella lo miro y dijo sonriendo "_Oki nn..por cierto esa no es sakura?_", Shaoran al escuchar ese nombre volteo por todos lados y kimi vio su oportunidad vaciando el contenido del frasquito…el camarero lo vio e iba a hacer algo pero kimi solto 200 dolares por su silencio a lo que el accedio..Shaoran se volteo molesto "_Ups me ekivoke..salud! nn_", Shaoran empezo a beber el trago…y se sintio mareado…vio a Kimi y penso que era sakura…, ella sonrio triunfante "_si!"…_luego prosigio como la victima.."_Shaoran..ven vamos acostarnos querido…_"…el no podia pensar..no tenia nada mejor que hacer y la pastilla surgio efecto..sintio un deseo incontrolable de hacer suya a aquella mujer que lo miraba insistentemente "_tu vienes comigo kerida…esta noche no te me escapas sakura_…", la tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo rumbo al asensor…

dentro del asensor el empezo a besarla con una furia descontrolada…desabrochando rapidamente su blusa rompiendole unos botones de mas…ella por su parte agarra con fuerza el cabello de su amado y con agilidad se colgo de la cadera de shaoran cruzando sus piernas "_hazme tuya..soy sakura_.." sonrio triunfante Kimi..ambos siguieron besandose con pasion…y el asensor de abrio…Shaoran como una bestia salvaje, abrio la puerta del cuarto de Kimi y la tiro a la cama…el ambarino se desvistio con una pasuion animal incontrolable…ella solo lo miraba y ella empezo a desvestirse al lado de el…dejando al descubierto los hermosos pechos de Kimi…que realmente eran muy deseables…, Shaoran se lanzo con ella a la cama y prosigio con pasion a besarle todo el cuerpo pensando que era sakura..la mujer que el mas deseaba poseer…ella agarraba con fuerza su espalda..clavandole sus uñas que hicieron gemir a shaoran como nunca antes…el se habia estado preparando para sakura ..no habia hecho el amor con nadie porque se esperaba para sakura y ahora…se fundio con esa mujer pensando que era SU sakura... Kimi sonrio triunfante mientras shaoran con una furia animal empezo a mordiskear los pezones de Kimi haciendo ke pegara un grito de dolor y placer…a el no le importaba en este momento si le doliera o no..el solo keria poseerla…abrio con fuerza sus piernas y de una sola embestida la penetro haciendo que Kimi pegara un grito de dolor..pero decidio no darle importancia y lo empezo a besar otra vez..con una furia y una pasion que nadie habia experimentado antes…shaoran seguia embistiendola con furia mientras ella lo escuchaba decir "_eres mia sakura no de kio…yo te deseo sakura…SAKURA_!"..siguio embistiendola mas fuerte …Kimi sentia como llegaba al tan deseado orgasmo…y sigio..ambos amantes gritaron fuertemente hasta ke shaoran se vino dentro de ella…cayo encima…luego al lado de la cama y ella se acurruco en su pecho…no le importaba que la hubiera confundido con sakura ella lo amaba…

--Dia 3--

Al dia siguiente… Shaoran desperto algo enfermo y adolorido…vio a su lado y se encontro con una hermosa mujer…"_sakura_…" prosigio pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era sakura sino Kimi!..asi es , el se habia acostado con Kimi…"_Que rayos hice…como paso…_"…el ambarino se levanto y encontro un frasquito en la mesita de centro "**EXTASIS**"…y de ahí se dio cuenta..Kimi lo habia drogado..no podia hacer nada solo vio a akella mujer, se vistio y salio corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo…

Continuara…

Notaa utora. Pues si asi es..un lemon rapido de cada uno de los personajes o.o ..pido disculpas por la demora y pss espero ke les haya gustado el tomy eriol..les prometo que habra mas…

Escenas proximo capitulo…

_Sakura: Shaoran..necesito hablar contigo…- la joven de ojos esmeraldas se acerco a el y sonrio…-yo…- …sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Kimi…"vaya vaya que sorpresa…oye amor porke no le dices lo ke paso anoche…"… Sakura se le kedo mirando y no le dio importancia.. – Shaoran..estuve pensando y llegue a la conclusión de ke yo …te…_


	9. Es hora de saber… I parte

Episodio 9: Es hora de saber que piensas de mi…

Por: Kishuu Arashi

--Dia 3--

Shaoran salio caminando lentamente del hotel…su ropa estaba desaliñada y apenas podia recordar algo de lo que habia pasado…siguió caminando por las calles frias de la ciudad…a la gente parecia no importarle su apariencia ya que parecia un vago…"_Que hice…_" seguia pensando para el mismo…se habia reservado para sakura…para estar con ella y ahora todo estaba arruinado por culpa de Kimi…siguió caminando por las frias calles de NY y escucho ke alguien tocaba la bocina…volteo lentamente y vio a Kio en su auto negro…sakura le habia pedido que lo fuera a buscar porque ya le parecia raro…que no se apareciera "_Hey Shaoran!" , _El solo lo miro con cara de odio "_lo que faltaba…_", se acerco a Kio y se subio de mala gana al auto…Kio le sonrio y arranco el auto…ambos partieron…Shaoran miraba por la ventana a la gente que pasaba y a la gente en auto ke insultaba a los demas…, Finalmente Kio rompio el silencio " _sakura esta preocupada por ti_"…Esas palabras hicieron que shaoran se volteara y decidio conversar con ese tipo…"_Oye Kio…y no te molesta que ella se preocupe por mi_?", el sonrio , con una sonrisa muy hermosa ke hizo ke shaoran se ruborizara un pokito… "_Pues ella al fin me dijo que me amaba nn_"…otra vez otro balde de agua fria para Shaoran…Kio prosigio mirando atentamente la carretera " _Sakura te aprecia mucho y yo respeto eso…ella te kiso mucho y yo no soy celoso nn…por cierto donde estuviste?_", Kio le sonrio con un tono picaron…Shaoran se sonrojo aun mas…y volteo a ver la ventana, no queria hablar de ese tema… "_no es de tu incumbencia_", Kio se encogio de hombros y siguió rumbo al apartamento…

Mientras en el hotel…

Kimi desperto como a las 1 de la tarde…miro que shaoran ya no estaba…pero no le importaba, se levanto y se puso una bata de color calipso y decidio mirar a su alrededor…Todo estaba perfecto y sobretodo porke mientras lo hacien, ella habia logrado sacar la direccion del apartamento de sakura…"_Al fin…esa estupida lo dejara en paz n,n_"…, se dio media vuelta y se encerro en el baño…

De regreso al departamento…

Sakura estaba aun en cama recuperandose de sus heridas…su brazo le dolia mucho y el yeso no ayudaba…estaba algo enferma y realmente detestaba estar asi…pero sobre todo estaba preocupada por Shaoran…miro hacia la ventana y escucho sonar la puerta…exactamente era shaoran y Kio ella estaba segura de eso, trato de levantarse pero seguia debil…lagrimas brotaban por sus ojos…y apreto fuertemente la mano a la colcha…"_esta noche shaoran..te dire lo ke pienso de ti…y te lo confesare todo…",_ se acosto y cerro los ojos, esperando a que el dolor pasara…

Kio y Shaoran entraron al apartamento…El cual estaba muy iluminado y …exacto lleno de regalos de boda!...Shaoran no podia creer ke eso le pasaba…, volteo lentamente y vio a Tomoyo preparando de comer…estaba vestida con un pantalón corto y una playera rosa " _Hola shaoran nn esta noche hay fiesta de compromiso_"…El mundo se le vino abajo…no podia pensar en nada..primero el matrimonio de sakura…luego el bebe…ahora una fiesta y mas encima se habia acostado con Kimi…ya no queria pelear, solo queria ver a sakura, su razon de existir…"_Y sakura?"_ respondio friamente…todos se le quedaron mirando hasta que Kio respondio "_Ella esta durmiendo ahora..sigue debil y debo cuidarla por el bebe nn_" , Kio se dirigio al cuarto con sakura y se encerro alli…Shaoran y Tomoyo quedaron solos…pero se preguntaran en donde esta Eriol xD…pues he aki la respuesta…Comprando una Home teather en el centro comercial…pero dejare ke uds vean como le esta llendo a nuestro amigo xD…

En el centro comercial…

La tienda era muy amplia…habia televisores, DVDS , en fin todo lo que se pudieran imaginar, y ahí estaba nuestro heroe favorito eligiendo Hometather…se acerco lentamente a la joven ke estaba atendiendo… " _Hola disculpa..busco una home_ teather"…la joven se le kedo viendo y descubrio ke el no era de aca…amablemente le sonrio y le dijo "_ Disculpa, pero ese chiko se acaba de llevar la ultima nn_"…Eriol volteo lentamente y efectivamente..era el mismo mocoso, del zoologico, del aeropuerto, del centro comercial…era una pesadilla viviente "_Demonios ahora a negociar con el otra vez -.-u_" …se acerco al muchacho y….pss sabaran lo ke paso mas adelante XD…

De regreso a Donde esta Kimi…

Ya estaba vestida con un hermoso traje rojo que dejaba visiblemente visto su escote en "V"…salio de la habitación y lentamente preciono el boton del asensor…y se subio…adentro habia una vieja, un niño y una pareja de gays xD…Kimi salio corriendo y se subio al primer taxi que paso y que lo manejaba un sujeto gordo, calvo y sudoriento xD… "_lleveme al Boulevard 4th street porfavor_"…el chofer se sorprendio porque ese era uno de los noveles altos de NY…se kedo en silencio el chofer hasta que Kimi contesto " _Que eres sordo o ke! muevete_!"…el chofer asintio y partio rumbo a la casa de sakura…

Mientras en la casa de sakura los invitados ya iban a llegar, y en el cuarto…Kio vestida a sakura con mucha delicadeza…le puso un vestido celeste con un hermoso moño rosa…su cabello se lo recogio y peino con mucha dulzura..Kio era excelente para todo tipo de cosas…le puso sus zapatos celestes y la beso tiernamente en los labios…"_tienes algun defecto amor?_", dijo tiernamente sakura juntando sus narices…Kio sonrio y le dijo "_pues eso preciosa tendras ke averiguarlo tu…como te sientes amor…crees poder estar en la fiesta?_"…el la miro preocupado, ella solo lo miro y dijo... " _Amor…creeme ke puedo eso y mas nn_" …ambos sonrieron, se besaron y Kio con ternura ayudo a sakura para llevarla a la sala…

Mientras en la sala, Shaoran estaba sentado viendo televisión…no habia nada bueno que ver…desde politica hasta el canal porno…"_mmm interesante_"…dijo para sus adentros, pero recordo que habia damas presentes y pss ni modo…se aguanto…sigio cambiando los canales mientras piensa pensaba en akella noche con Kimi…"_no fue tan malo…_" sonrio para si y luego sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Sakura…

Sakura: Hola Shaoran que bueno que estes bien nn …-mira su reloj-ay ya van a llegar los invitados…Kio me ayudas porfavor..- El sonrie y la sienta en el sillon, el se sienta a su lado y la abraza…- Bueno..Tomoyo tu seras de recepcionista?- mira a la joven cocinando feliz, ella voltea con una linda mirada y le dice "_Claro que si nn_"…-Exelente..por cierto amor..a ke hora llegaban tus papas?"…-Kio sorprendido miro el reloj y exclamo "_En una hora mas!...pero cielo a esa hora tb llega tu papa y tu hermano_",- HOE! Ay mi dios kien puede irlos a buscar…oh rayos…- "_no te preocupes" dijo kio "yo los voy a buscar…mis papas pueden venirse solos n,.n_"…-Okip n,n y pues…shaoran me ayudas con las cosas…mi brazo esta lastimado…- Shaoran miro a esa hermosa mujer y no pudo negarse… _"Claro que si nn_"..

3 Horas después estaban todos los comensales de la fiesta de compromiso…Touya estaba conversando con kio y sorpresa…SE LLEBABAN DE MARAVILLAS!...Conversaban de todo y shaoran por su parte estaba acompañando a sakura quien estaba sentada en un rincón…ella estaba radiante, pero se veia debil y cansada…cuando se fueron todos sakura se quedo a solas con Shaoran…ella lo miro con dulzura y le dijo _" vamos afuera_?"…shaoran se sonrojo y la ayudo a levantarse…caminaron lentamente hasta la terraza del departamento y obserbaron la luna…"_que me querias decir…sakura_"…se volteo a verla y se sonrojo..ella tambien…y ahí kedaron…

Pero no todo es felicidad..ya que golpearon la puerta …Kio abrio curioso y descubrio a una mujer rubia muy wapa…"_te conosco..eres amiga de sakura_?"..ella le sonrio seductoramente esperando a ke kio cayera pero no lo hizo…"estas bien?"…eso la hizo regresar a sus cabales… "_esta Shaoran?"…_sonrio nuevamente tratando de conseguir una mirada picara de Kio…pero el solo dijo " _si esta en la terraza con sakura adelante…"Gracias n,n"_ dijo la joven..se dirigio rapidamente hacia nuestros 2 tortolitos…ke pasara..pss Cheken a continuación…

Sakura. Shaoran yo…quiero decirte que…te…- "_SHAORAN!",_ llega Kimi feliz y se lanza a sus brazos..el se sonroja y sakura lo mira molesta- Que haces aki Kimi?...- la joven kimi la mira de pies a cabeza…una y otra vez- en fin..shaoran lo que quiero decirte es ke tome una decisión y…yo..te quiero mucho…pero como amigo…disculpame porfavor……-se puso a llorar, el solo la quedo viendo..con una mescla de tristeza y amargura… "_Sakura..aun faltan 4 dias..te conquistare amor nn", _una vocecilla chillona los interrumpio… "hey shaoran le dijiste ke te acostaste conmigo n,n"…a eso sakura le enfurecio…- NO KE NO T HABIAS ACOSTADO CON ELLA! MALDITO SEAS!"…-pero no pudo mas..se desmayo de la emocion y cayo en los brazos de shaoran… el miro a Kimi con una furia incontenble, keriendo golpearla…pero solo se limito a decir: "vete kimi porfavor"…ella se enojo y salio corriendo, bajo la mirada perpleja de todos…

Regresando con Sakura y shaoran…el la sujetaba tiernamente…ella estaba muy debil aun y las emociones fuertes la lastimaban..la tomo en brazos y se la dio a kio kien se preocupo inmediatamente corriendo a su lado "SAKURA!..shaoran ke paso?..."…todos se le kedaron mirando…el se volteo y decidio irse a la terraza solo..y alli fue Kio con Touya a dejar a sakura y recostarala en la cama…

Asi transcurrio la noche..ella durmiendo en su cama y el..solo mirando a las estrellas pensando que si la volveria arecuperar…

Continuara

Nota autora: Disculpen por haber hecho este episodio muy cortito y poco explicito..es ke Sali recien a las 8 de clases y pues…en serio disculpen y tb disculpa dokuro-chan…a la otra lo hare mejor ya que se viene fin de semana y les prometo 4 episodios..y largos..solo denme time porke orita ando llenisima xx…mañana el episodio 10 y 11 )


	10. II parteSueños

Episodio 10: Dura realidad… II parte

Por: Kishuu Arashi

--Dia 5--

Sakura desperto al dia siguiente media mareada…sentia como el mundo se le venia encima…se levanto un poco y vio a su Kio dormido placidamente…"_se ve hermoso_"..sonrio para si…, se movio tratando de levantarse, pero sus movimientos despiertan al joven de ojos negros que la mira tiernamente y con sueño… "_Mi amor que pasa?..necesitas algo?_"…sonrio y se levanto inmediatamante de la cama acercandose al lado de sakura y sentandose a su lado…ella lo miraba tiernamente..y veia su cuerpo bien formado cubrido solo por un boxer de color blanco con ositos…ella recordo la primera vez que le dio un regalo a Kio y …

--Recuerdo--

Sakura estaba vestida con una falda larga estilo gitana y una blusa suelta blanca…esperaba ansiosa a su acompañante…"_una limonada por favor_"..sonrio para si , pero sonrio aun mas cuando escucha la voz ke tanto espero oir: "_Feliz dia de san Valentín amor nn_", un joven alto de hermosos ojos azules se sento a su lado, pero no sin antes darle un dulce beso…"_esto es para ti..perdona si te hice esperar…es ke no soy bueno comprando regalos nn_"..ella sonrio y vio el ramo de rosas rojas y el chocolate, ke ella sabia que no era muy costoso, porke en ese entonces Kio no tenia tanto dinero…y aparte mas encima un hermoso osito con un moño rosa…"_Y bien amor?.."._ella sonrio y solo pudo darle un beso y decirle.."_Eso es hermoso amor…este es mi regalo nn_", le entrega un pequeño paquete, el cual Kio recibe con mucho cariño…"_veamos que es_…" y sorpresa, eran unos boxers con ositos muy lindo…ella se sonrojo "_Es ke no sabia que regalarte_…"…, pero el la miro y le dijo "_vaya realmente necesitaba uno de estos nn..espero que algun dia los veas puestos amor_…", ella se sonrojo por el comentario y sonrio…saliendo de comer fueron al cina a ver **Lo que el viento se llevo**..ambos muy abrazados besandose…salieron y después de eso, el caballerosamente la fue a dejar a su apartamento…se despidieron y se fue…

--fin recuerdo--

"_Sakura estas abien amor_?"...le pregunto a su novia que parecia ida…ella reacciono y se sonrojo.."_disculpa es que…recordaba cuando te regale esos boxers de ositos nn_"…el la miro con ternura y se levanto…ella se sorprendio por la accion… "_Amor te traere el desayuno..quieres donas y café?"…_ella se le quedo mirando, no tenian eso en la casa…"_pero amor yo..no tenemos._."…Kio la beso y el dijo "_iria a donde fuera para comprarte algo que te hiciera feliz amor…ya vengo nn_", ella sonrio como se iba alejando …ella decidio kedarse en cama y cerro los ojos…luego escucho que golpeaban a la puerta…"_adelante_" dijo ella y se sorprendio al ver a shaoran…el se acerco a ella y le dijo_…" sakura…puedo hablar contigo?_"…ella de mala gana y como ya estaba dentro pss le dije…"_oki pero que sea rapido ¬¬"_…, el ambarino se sento en la cama con ella y se armo para reunir valor…

Shaoran: Sakura…lo de ayer no es lo que tu crees….era verdad cuando te dije que no me habia acotado con Kimi…- ella molesto le dijo "_y porke ella dijo eso?"-_ Es que…ayer estaba tomando en un bar cuando me entere de tu embarazado y pss…ella aparecio como si nada y me puso EXTASIS en la bebida y pues…me acoste con ella pensado que eras tu…- se sonrojo y miro a la joven de ojos esmeraldas…su mirada fria se convirtió en una mirada muy calida que lograria apaciguar hasta el corazon mas duro…"_ No te preocupes…lo que tu hagas esta bien?..despues de todo..yo ya no soy tu novia y…_", ess palabras fueron calladas por un beso de shaoran en los labios…ella se trato de soltarse, pero en un esfuerzo, se cae de la cama…trata de levantarse del dolor pero no puede…cayo en su brazo lastimado…" _ayudame shaoran…"- _SAKURA,- el reacciono de inmediato y la ayudo a acostarla, ella cerro los ojos y se durmió..- Adios sakura..aun no me doy por vencido…me volveras a amar lo juro…- dicho esto se marcho a caminar por alli sin rumbo alguno…

Mientras en el **Donlin Donuts xD ,** Kio compraba las donas para sakura…se ponia a pensar y se dio cuenta que no habia comprado los anillos de casados…y pues compro rapido las donas…2 de fresa, 2 de jalea y 2 de chocolate…compro un capuchino y se reitor, en su auto…"_sakura es muy linda…creo ke le regalare algo especial…_", se decia para si mismo sonriendo y se detiene al ver ropa de bebe…, deja todo en el auto y entra a la tienda…estaba a punto de llorar al ver el cochecito, la cunita y la ropita que era tan chiquita que pensaba que era de muñeca…"vaya esto es hermoso…creo ke comprare una casa de japon, para que ella este con su familia e amigos nn…sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una amable señora de unos 45 años, cabello negro y ojos azules "_Hijo..vaya que bueno verte nn_"..Kio se sorprende al ver a su madre…ella y su papa se divorciaron cuando el tenia 5 años…y ella pues se quedo como vendedora de tiendas…abrazo a su hijo y este la abrazo fuertemente ya que no podia verla mucho ya que su papa vivia con su nueva esposa (quien habia ido al casorio)…"_supe que te casarias hijo mio..es buena tu prometida?_"…el sonrio feliz al ver la exprecion calida de su madre.."_Excelente mama..es la persona mas hermosa del mundo…es la unika mujer con la que quiero apsar el resto de mis dias…y ya me va a hacer papa nn!_"..esas palabras llenaron los ojos de lagrimas de su madre..ella realmente estaba muy feliz de que su hijo fuera a ser padre porke el aprenderia a tratar con respeto a su mujer y a cuidar bien al bebe…"_pues bueno…llevate esta cuna, este coche…los murales..los juguetes..yo los pago, después de todo mi negocio prospero muy bien nn…",_ Kio la abrazo fuertemente y solo dijo " _gracias mama…y ven a mi casa me muero de ganas de presentarte a sakura..adios mama te quiero…"…_ambos se miran por ultima vez y Kio sale del lugar llevando las donas a sakura…

Mientras con Tomoyo y Eriol…

Ambos estaban en el cafecito del lado tomando desayuno..realmente no tenian muchas ganas de verle la cara a shaoran_…" ay que rabia me da"…_murmuro entre dientes Tomoyo..su novio le toma la mano con dulzura y sonrie_…"vamos amor…de seguro syaoran tiene una expliacion…_"…ambos fueron interrumpidos por Kio que entro rapidamente al café… _"Eriol necsito tu ayida!_"…Tomoyo se exalto pensando que algo malo le habia pasado a su prima sakura… "_QUE PASO!"…_Kio se calmo, se sento y les ijo… "_quiero llevarme a Sakura a vivir a japon…y pues..como se que tu conoces mucha gente queria saber si me podrias conseguir una casa…con un cuarto para mi y sakura..otro para el bebe y todo lo demas…es que quiero que ella este alla con su padre y amigos..ella no tiene muchos aquí y…_" Eriol le toco el hombro y sonrio, Tomoyo hizo lo mismo "_Sera un placer..y te irias con nosotros pasado mañana?".._Kio asintio feliz "_Sip asi es…ya renuncie a la firma orita y pues quiero irme a japon…y ya tengo los pasajes…pero quiero que me ayudes a conseguir una casa porfavor amigo…_" , los 3 sonrieron y Kio se levanto "ahora me voy ke debo llevarle las donas a mi amada sakura adios"…salio corriendo y subio las escaleras..pero no sin antes estrellarse con el conserje del edificio…Tomoyo y Eriol sonrieron…Kio era la respuesta y ellos lo ayudarian…o no?...

Ya en el departamento, Kio entro y vio a sakura preparando un café caliente y habia puesto la mesa muy bonita… "_vaya llegas tarde amor nn_", Kio se acerca y se la imagina con pancita y sonrie…se acerca a ella y la besa en los labios…"amor _adivina nn…fui a comprar las cosas para el bebe"_..ella se sorprendio y estaba demasiado feliz…" _Kio te amo tanto!"..._el continuo… "_y no solo eso amor..mira 2 pasajes para irnos a japon con tus amigos…nos iremosa vivir alla,. Ya Eriol me esta consiguiendo casa..no sera muy grande pero suficiente para los 3 y nos casaremos alla nn_"…sakura abrio sus enormes ojos esmeralda y sonrio…regresaria a donde su familia y amigos..abrazo tiernamente a kio porke como no podia hacer fuerzas pues…" _pues a preparar todo…yo me siento un poco mejor y creo k no habra problemas con el bebe_…" lo besa en los labios y sonrie…

Mientras En japon…

Fujitaka. Adivina Touya me hablo sakura nn..-El joven de pelo café sonrio- Ella se viene a vivir a japon con Kio…y pss voy a ser abuelo nn otra vez!- Touya se sorprendio, realmente Fujitaka amaba a los niños y soportaba muy bien a los 2 pekeños monstruos de Touya que jugaban en el patio_…" eso es excelente papa…por cierto…ke opinas de Kio…a mi me cae super…_"- Pues..es una buena persona debo admitirlo nn y es el padre del bebe de mi hija ai que sera bienvenido siempre nn… todo fue interrumpido por una hermosa mujer de cabello café y ojos oscuros…su cuerpo era delgadito y su mirada muy infantil…exacto era nakuru, que se habia convertido en la esposa de Touya _" TOUYA!",_ se cuelga a su cuello como cuando eran jóvenes…Touya se sonroja "_ Nakuru no seas asi quieres me averguenzas TT".._ella sonrie y detrás de ella aparecen sus 2 hijos..Yuki y Touyita xD…"_y uds mocosos ya vayanse a jugar que su madre me va a ayudar aki nn_", ambos sonrien y se ponen a correr por las escaleras…

De regreso a Estados Unidos…

Kio como vio ke sakura estaba aburrida de tanto quedarse en casa, decidio llevarla a pasear… se acerco a ella y la abrigo muy bien porke estaba empezando a hacer frio…ella le sonrie y el le besa la nariz " No quiero k te me enfermes amor…vamos te llevare a un hermoso lugar nn"…ella sonrie feliz y se retiran del apartamento…se suben al uto y durante el trayecto, sakura observaba muy feliz a Kio…hasta que el dijo " Amor abre la cajuelita nn"..ella media aturdida lo abrio y grande fue su sorpresa al ver 2 hermos anillos de compromiso…con sus nombres grabados…ella lo miro y sonrio…"gracias…"…de seguro se preguntaran a donde fueron?..asi es a la misma cafeteria que fueron hace 1 año…y mas encima la llevo a ver **lo que el viento se llevo** y asi quedaron ambos amantes muy felices…

Mientras con Shaoran…

Una figura caminaba lentamente por la calle 3st street…hacia frio y apenas iba con una chaketa que lo cubria…y llebaba algo en la mano…entro al lugar ke menos esperaban uds… el sheraton …., se acerco a recepcion y sonrio al hombre _"¿se encuentra la señorita Kimi_?", el hombre lo miro bien y vio ke se trataba de solo un joven…" _ella esta en el cuarto…mire ahí esta ella nn_", se voltea y ve a Kimi bajando por el asensor…se acerco rapido a ella y sonrio… "_SHAORAN QUE HACES AKI!".._ella lo abrazo por el cuello y para sorpresa de ella el le respondio al abrazo..el la miro y le dijo _" vamos arriba Kimi_…", ella sonrio feliz y ambos subieron a la habitación…se dio un momento la vuelta y escucha un ruido muy familiar…voltea lentamente y ve un arma apuntandole "_por arruinarme la vida ya te podras ir..adios kimi_", y lo ultimo que se escucha es un disparo…, el joven salio del cuarto y se fue…

Continuara…

NOTA AUTORA: se quwe me van a odiar, pero ens erio alguien tenia que deshacerse de esa estupida..en fin no se preocupen, ya que Sakura ayudara a shaoran a salir de esta situación nn y pues…aun falta asi ke dejen reviews para animarme! Adios!


	11. II parte realidad

Episodio 11: Soy inocente…

Por: Kishuu Arashi

Shaoran salio caminando disimuladamente del hotel…de repente sus manos empezaron a temblar..que habia hecho…habia asesinado a una inocente solo porque se acosto con el…sigio caminando mas rapido…realmente andaba asustadisimo…paso por el cine y vio a kio con sakura saliendo tomados de las manos…salio corriendo hacia ellos y se les atravezo… "_Porfavor ayudame_…"…Sakura se sorprendio al ver las manos ensangrentadas de shaoran..ella se asusto porke penso que estaba lastimado " _oh mi dios shaoran que paso…_"..se acerco a el y vio que no tenia ninguna herida..ella palidecio ante los ojos de ambos… "_shaoran y esta sangre…_."…Kio metio a shaoran en el auto y subio a su amaba sakura con cuidado…el manejo hacia su departamento..shaoran seguia temblando… " _Shaoran que paso…que hiciste_…", sakura se sorprendio al oir esas palabras de Kio…ella nunca lo habia escuichado tan preocupado_…" mate a Kimi…"_ sakura y kio detuvieron el auto y se quedaron callados…hubo un enorme silencio de 1 minuto…hasta que Kio prosigio… _" sabias que pueden meterte a cadena perpetua shaoran?..irias a una prision de maxima seguridad y creeme ke no te gustara eso…rayos shaoran porque eres tan inmaduro…_", Shaoran queria golpear a Kio pero tenia razon..vio la cara de sakura que le salian lagrimas y se volteo para no verle la cara _" Como sea, eres el amigo de mi prometida y te estimo mucho..asi que si necesitas un abogado pues..yo te ayudare..esta bien?.._", el asintio…Kio no era tan malo como el pensaba…" _y pues…no te puedo llevar a mi departamento porque los policias buscarian y eso arruinaria mi reputacion..y no es que sea egoísta pero te pagare un cuarto de hotel ok?..no tengo mucho dinero pero te ayudare en lo que sea necesario..tu ya tienes mi numero_", Sakura se sorprendio de la amabilidad de Kio…todos se cayaron y siguieron rumbo al hotel **Marriote **en donde dejaron a shaoran…Kio y sakura se fueron rumbo a su departamento para comentarle a Eriol y Tomoyo lo que estaba pasando…

Tomoyo: Hola que tal su salida nn- la joven miro a los 2 tortolos palidos..sobretodo a sakura que estaba demasiado palida…"_me disculpan voy a acostarme un rato_.." beso a Kio y se encerro en su cuarto…- ke paso?- Kio solo dijo "_ sientense que tenemos que hablar…"_

Kio se sento en la silla de la derecha viendo hacia la ventana..Tomoyo se sento a su lado con café caliente y galletas y Eriol al otro lado con la mirada seria…

Kio: Shaoran hizo algo que le puede costar su libertad…- Tomoyo y Eriol se quedaron con cara de **what?- **Es muy sencillo…solo miren las noticias que de seguro ya han de estar…aka todo se sabe rapido…mientras le hablare a amanda no tardo…Kio salio corriendo al cuarto mientras Eriol y Tomoyo miraban las noticias…

_Reportera: Este es el hotel donde hubo un intento de asesinato, de una turista llama Kimi, fue agredida por un disparo en su pecho…afortunadamente la joven salio viva y fue trasladada al hospital mas cercano…esperaremos a que despierte…_

Tomoyo: No puedo creerlo…Shaoran le habra disparado realmente…- Eriol se le kedo mirando fijamente y asintio " es probable..quien mas la podria conocer…pobre shaoran…", - Pues lo que debemos hacer es irnos ya de Estados Unidos…antes de que la joven despierte…- Eriol le dijo firmente " si hacemos eso probaremos ke shaoran si es culpable..y ..esta abien amor deja le hablo a Kio y nos vamos mañana mismo…

Mientras en el cuarto de Kio…

Sakura: Kio…vas a ayudarlo verdad..es que es mi culpa..si yo no lo hubiera..rechazado el…- Kio se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios " Amor, no es tu culpa..simplemente tu ya no lo amas..y debes dejar de pensar en la felcididad de los demas..yo te amo..tu me amas..vamos a tener un bebe…cielo yo ayudare a shaoran aunque eso signifique perder mi titulo de abogado ok?..." ella le sonrie tiernamente…- si amor..Kio..en serio que te amo tanto…- lo vuelve a besar en los labios…pero son interrumpidos por Eriol… " Nos vamos de aquí Kio…debemos ayudar a nuestro amigo"…- NO!..si se van sera mas culpable..deberemos quedarnos aquí hasta que se solucione todo ok?...yo iwal soy abogada y lo defendere tambien…- los 3 asintieron y esperaron que todo se solucionara…- Kio ire a verlo esta bien?..no tardo amor…

En el motel donde se encontraba Shaoran…

Shaoran: Rayos..no se que hacer…que hice…- ya faltaban 2 dias para el matrimonio de sakura y Kio…y el habia arruinado ese momento…- hey arruine el momento ese..de seguro ya no se casaran…- siente que suena la puerta y va a abrir…saca su arma por si es un policia…y abre..- NO TE MUEVAS!...- baja el arma al ver que era sakura y se le kedo viendo paralizada… "disculpa yo..mejor me voy shaoran…" le agarra del barzo y la mete al cuarto…- Que haces aquí?...debes largarte entendiste..tu me metiste en esto…! Eres una maldita sakura largate!- no sabia lo que decia hasta que se escucho a si mismo y cuando vio las lagrimas de sakura correr por su rostro…se dio media vuelta y proseguia a irse pero..el la agarro del brazo- perdon sakura no te vayas…- ella lo miro y se logro soltar de el " si fue mi culpa..por no haberte dejado las cosas en claro y si..me largo no te vuelvas a aparecer..si kio te quiere defender perfecto pero ya olvidate de mi! Es eso lo que quieres no"…, el la volvio a agarrar…y la beso en los labios..ella sorprendida quiso soltarse pero por alguna arzon sus labios se fundieron con los de el…, shaoran la agarrao por la cintura y la recosto en la cama…"shaoran detente…mi bebe..me lastimas…debo irme…mejor olvidate de mi…"- admite que te gusto sakura…y por eso se que te puedo recuperar…adios…- ella enojada cierra la puerta y se va rumbo a su departamento…- Sakura..se ke aun me amas!

Sakura llego molesta a su departamento y se acerco a Kio y se puso a llorar…el la abrazo y no sabia que le pasaba a ella… "Que pasa amor…estas bien.." …ella estaba desesperada solo pudo decir.. "lo odio..en serio ke lo odio….!"…se volvio a largar a llorar mientras Tomoyo y Eriol la miraban…ella estaba sufriendo…porque si queria a shaoran..pero no podia soportar que el la tratara de esa manera…y asi se quedo llorando toda la noche…

Shaoran abre de pronto sus ojos…exacto habia sido un sueño..desperto exaltado y sudando…y vio a sakura, Kio, Tomoyo y Eriol a su lado..bien preocupados…sakura le estaba sosteniendo la mano con dulzura… "que paso…donde estoy…!"…Tomoyo lo tranquilizo y le dijo suavemente.. " tuviste un mal sueño eso es todo nn…"…Shaoran se levanto bruscamente… "y Kimi..ella esta muerta..yo la mate!"…Todos se quedaron sorprendidos…

Sakura: Shaoran…cuando yo me desmaye tu te quedaste dormido y todo eso fue un sueño…- "o sea ke tu no te vas a casar ni vas a tener un bebe…y ni la mate!"- pues..lo ultimo si fue un sueño …pero..creo que deberias calmarte nn..ademas..-sonrio- Kio y yo no te fuimos a buscar nunca nn solo fuimos al cine y te vimos si..pero en el departamento viendo televisión nn…todo fue un sueño shaoran-le acaricio la cabeza y kio se la llevo afuera…"vamos shaoran es hora de comer..Tomoyo cocino nn"…Shaoran se levanta y se da cuenta de que fue un sueño…porque hablo al hotel y le dijieron que Kimi seguia alli…suspiro y se sento a la mesa con sus amigos

--Dia 6--

Todos se levantaron y preparaban sus cosas para irse el dia de mañana ya que hoy era un dia muy ajetreado…, Sakura con su pekeña maleta rosa ponia y ponia cosas …estaba muy feliz ya ke su papa se tuvo ke ir esa misma noche porke tenia ke dar clases… y no pudo conversar bien con el…, Kio por su parte guardaba su ropa y besaba a su hermosa novia…pensando en ke llegando irian al civil a casarse y luego por la iglesia…

Por otro lado lado Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran empacaban sus cosas…habia sido la semana mas rara de sus vidas…muchas cosas juntas…y pss tenian ke regresar a clases de medicina…y asi fue como estuvo la semana mas loca de sus vidas….

N/A: HEY! Un momento..creene ke ya termino el fic? xD pss se ekivocan aun falta mucho mas…asi ke animos! Aun falta mucho mas!

Contiuara….


	12. Un nuevo comienzo

Episodio 12: Un nuevo comienzo…

Por: Kishuu Arashi

Era el día que todos esperaban…el dia en que se irian a japon todos a tratar de empezar una nueva vida…Y pues aki tenemos a nuestros heroes en su travesia y aventuras por el aeropuerto JFK xD….

Sakura: Esto es hermoso!...mira Kio un osito!- Dijo la joven sakura vestida con un jeans y una blusa suelta…mientras apuntaba a una tienda Duty free en la cual habia un hermoso osito con alas- me lo compras nn!- Kio sonrio al ver a su novia tan animada y pss como iban a empezar una nueva vida "_Esta bien cielo…vamos a comprartelo nnu_"… ella sonrio y le susurro al oido- No es para mi…es para el bebe nn…- Kio la abrazo muy fuerte pero suavemente tratando de no lastimarla…- Por cierto donde estan Eriol y Tomoyo?...- ambos voltean a ver como Eriol….

Eriol: nu se la lleven..es mi bebe TT…-dijo mientras se sostenia fuertemente de la televion de 40" de plasma, Tomoyo lo miro con una gotita en la cabeza y muerta de vergüenza porque todos se le quedaron mirando- MI TV NO!- Tomoyo estaba encolerizada hasta que le golpeo en la cabeza _"pedazo de imbesil, ke no ves ke la van a meter abajo del avion u.ú…no puedes llevarla encima"..._Todos en silencio y eriol con un tremendo chipote en la cabeza XD- Bueno pero nu me pegues TT…

Mientras Tomoyo consolaba a su novio de que su tv desaparecio por la puerta de salida de equipaje con una gotita…creo ke le dolia mas no ver la tv ke ver el chipote XD!...Shaoran obserbaba las revistas detenidamente buscando que leer en el avion..y tambien para no ver la cara del estupido de Kio…lo ke menos keria era estar al lado de ese imbesil durante las 19 horas de vuelo XD.." _sakura..avion..mm..interesante XD_" (no es lo ke se imaginan..la imaginación de shaoran es estar dandole la comida en la boca a sakura) xD…

Sakura: Chikos debemos irnos! Tenemos que embarcar n,n!- salio corriendo muy feliz rumbo a la sala de embarque siguiendola Kio desesperado _" Amor no corras mucho!_"…Shaoran les seguia y Tomoyo arrastrando a Eriol de una oreja mientras aun lloraba por su televisión….

Ya en el avion…

Cada pasajero buscaba sus asientos detenidamente…"_A mi me toco la 21 a_" dijo Kio feliz y se sento en la ventana, " _a mi el 21 B_"..dijo sakura feliz y se sento al lado de su novio…y shaoran se ensombrecio al ver su numero…" _21 C…."_ dijo y de mala gana se sento al lado de la pasada de las aeromozas…mientras Con Eriol y Tomoyo… " _A mi me toco el 22 a nn_", dijo feliz la chika de cabello azul, y a mi..el _" 22 C…pero a kien le toco el 21 b_…"…se volteo detenidamente cuando escucho una vocesita… "dejame _pasar pedazo de mierda ¬¬u_"…exacto era el niñito ke tanto el odiaba xD…"_Mira niño negociemos el asiento..ke kieres por ke este al lado de mi novia?_"..el niño miro a la joven ke le lanzo una sonrisa y dijo _" Señorita como puede andar con un pelmazo como el XD_"..Eriol se le kedo mirando con furia hasta ke la joven respondio " _Mira..te gustaria un dulce nn a cambio de ke dejes que se vayaa mi lado ..aparte tu eres un niñito maduro y a el aun le falta por madurar nn_"…el niño accedio de bnuena gana y lo dejo sentarse _" idiota_", dijo Eriol encolerizado…y se sento de mala gana…

Y pues les resumire un poco lo ke paso…

Kio y Shaoran se lanzaron miradas asesinas durante todo el trayecto..Shaoran se atraganto con otro mani, Kio lo rescato XD, sakura Vomito , Eriol se lanzaba miradas con el mocos, y Tomoyo placidamente tratando de ocultar su cara para ke no vieran que tal inmaduro era su novio…y pues asi siguieron las cosas hasta que al fin llegaron a japon..despues de muchos problemas xD!..

En el aeropuerto de japon…

Sakura y los demas bajaron del avion algo mareados..sakura andaba media malita por el vuelo y Kio la trataba de calmar..Shaoran seguia avergonzado porke Kio lo habia salvado XD y Eriol iba impaciente por buscar su Tv…

Sakura: Amor mira ahí estan mi papa y mi hermano!- salio corriendo y se abrazo a su padre quien con lagrimas en sus ojos la abrazo y la beso " _Bienvenida hija mia_…"- Hola hermano nn!- Touya la quedo mirando y dijo " _ojala que tu bebe no sea un monstruo como tu …y no t lo comas todos eh monstruo?_"- QUE NO SOY MONSTRUO!- lo golpea en las canillas… "_pss espero ke sean monstruitos tan lindos como mi sakura…Buenos dias señor Fujitaka, Hola Touya nn_" se les acerco Kio y les estrecha la mano feliz, _" Estoy feliz de que te hayas traido a mi hija..en serio muchas gracias Kio por cuidarla de esta manera_…" dijo fujitaka, luego touya prosigio " _en serio ke eres lo mejor ke le ha pasado a este monstruo nn_"- ¬¬u…..- Shaoran y los demas se acercaron a saludarlos , estaban muy felices y Eriol mas feliz aun ke llebaba su pekeño bebe en brazos ( es la tv no piensen mal xD)…" _Hola Señor Fujitaka nn_" sonrio Eriol y le tendio la mano feliz…

Fujitaka: bueno es hora de irnos…vamos chikos el auto nos espera…- _" Y Nakuru Touya_?" dijo Kio sonriendo a lo que Touya respondio _" Ella esta en la casa preparando la comida y cuidando a mis hijos_", Todos subieron a la tsuru del papa de sakura y partieron rumbo a la casa de ella…menos Eriol , Tomoyo y Shaoran que habian partido a la casa de daidouji para preparar sus cosas para mañana k habia clases- y para cuando el matrimonio?- Kio sonrio y les dijo " _Pues esta semana por el civil y 2 dias ke siguen por la iglesia..la cosa es casarnos antes de que a sakura se le note su embarazo porque se que aki por lo que me conto ella hay muchas malas lenguas nnU_"- Excelente..pues mañana mismo podemos ir al civil..Touya pidio hora con anticipación asi ke pues si gustan…no hay problema… y pues a donde van a vivir?- A lo ke kio respondio abrazando a su novia "_pues compre una casa a la salida de Tomoeda…no es muy grande pero lo suficiente para ke sakura y el bebe esten bien y tambien contratare los servicios de una ama de casa para que sakura este lo mas tranquila posible durante su embarazo nn_", sakura sonrio feliz, Kio se preocupaba mucho por ella..- Oki pues ya esta dicho..vamos a la casa y después los llevo a su casa nueva nn Nakuru se muere por verte sakura..y tb tus sobrinitos…- "_de seguro uno se llama Touyita verdad xD_"…esas palabras hicieron encabronar a touya "_no se llama touyita..nakuru le dice asi ¬¬u_"

Mientras con Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran…

Shaoran miraba por la ventana del taxi..estaba muy triste ya que dentro de poco sakura se casaria con Kio..el keria estar con ella pero cada vez veia mas lejos la posiblidad de tenerla a su lado…, Eriol lo noto y antes de decir algo se fijo si Tomoyo estaba durmiendo..y al ver ke asi fue pues el prosigio _" Mira shaoran..hay una forma de que puedas tenerla…",_ Shaoran se volteo rapidamente ante ese comentario _" Como…_", Eriol prosigio… "_Pues..si ella te ama aun..podrian ser amantes..asi ella no lastimaria a Kio y tu podrias estar con ella_", esas palabras le sonaron excelentes a shaoran, pero faltaria ver que decia ella y tambien no queria que ella estuviera con el de esa manera..el keria demostrarle su amor… "_tengo una idea mejor..la pondre celosa…_", Eriol se sorprendio por el comentario de su amigo, nunca habia pensado con la cabeza antes _" mañana en medicina, le pedire a Umi ke se encarge de todo_ ( Sep hagan de cuenta ke Umi es la de las guerreras magicas pero esta en este fic de CCS xD)", Eriol se sorprendio y luego penso que seria buena idea..ella era hermosa, inteligente y siempre habia sido rival de sakura y le gustaba shaoran mucho_…" Oki asi le haremos nn_"

Mientras de regreso con Sakura…

Nakuru: Hola sakura! Estas divina!- Dijo nakuru abrazando a Sakura, kien le devolvio el abrazo con mucha felicidad- vaya si que trajiste un buen ejemplar xD- Miro a touya ke se enojo tantito, ella se abraza a su cuello- No te pongas celoso Touya sabes ke te amo muchisimo amor! )- "_lo se cielo nn"_ la besa en los labios, pero es momento es interrumpido por los hijos de Touya…

Yuki: Tia sakura!- se lanza en sus brazos y la abraza fuertemente…de repente otra vocesita se oyo… _" Tio Kio!",_ dijo un pekeño y se lanzo en los brazos de Kio, kien tb lo abrazo feliz…"_estas grande Touyita nn_", Dijo el y le dio la mano- Tia sakura…quieres jugar a las muñecas nn!- sakura le sonrio feliz…"_lo siento pekeña pero ahora debo ir con Kio a ver mi casa nueva…al rato jugamos nn_", la abrazo tiernamente, miro a Kio y usaron el auto de Fujitaka y partieron rumbo a las colinas ( el sector medio-alto de Tomoeda)…mientras en el auto Kio sujetaba la mano de Sakura mientras manejaban…el estaba muy feliz de ver a su adorada futura esposa en un dia mas…, ella lo miro y le sonrio..con esa sonrisa tan calida…que ambos se besaron y pues llegaron a una casa muy linda…Era estilo colonial…era de color blanca y rosa, Los escalones eran de madera barnizada y con diseños de Flores…estaba decorada por muchas plantas y un jardin exuberante ke tenia un hermoso arbol de cerezo en el medio del jardin…sakura estaba sorprendida, la casa era realmente hermosa…pararon el auto y kio amablemente le abrio la puerta y entraron juntos a esa hermosa residencia…

Sakura: Kio..es hermosa…- Dijo al entrar, primero estaba el recibidor, ke tenia un hermoso sillon amarillo palido y una alfombra persa que sakura habia recordado que la habian comprado cuando se fueron a arabia de vacaciones…siguieron adentrandose y estaba el living Comedor…esta muy lindo, hecho con mandera nativa, y pintaba las paredes de un color Rosa palido y durazno…lleno de fotos y una enorme chimenea…" _te gusta amor?"_ dijo mientras le abrazaba por la espalda feliz..- Es maravillosa amor…- Siguieron y caminando y después llegaron a las habitaciones…el primer cuarto estaba decorado de verde palido y tenia una cunita, un mudador y muchas cosas de bebe.._ " eso amor es el cuarto del bebe nn"…_y fueron al ultimo cuarto y vieron una hermosa vista al mar…ella estaba asombrada..la habitación era amplia y tenia una cama de madera pero con colchas de pluma de ganso…ella se dio vuelta y abrazo a su novios y lo beso en los labios- Te quiero amor…- el entre besos le susurro… "_Yo tambien…" _y asi se kedaron un rato...Kio la volvio a besar un poco mas apasionadamente y la recosto en la cama con mucha dulkzura..ella correspondia a sus besos y caricias mientras desabrohaba el pantalón de Kio…y el no se kedaba atrás…arranco la ropa de ella y la dejo desnuda en la cama…asi siguieron besandose mas lentamente , Kio recorriendo todo el cuerpor de su amada y con mucho cuidado..no keria lastimarla…, ella gemia de placer con cada caricia ke su novio le hacia…ella no aguanto mas y le bajo el boxer dejando afuera el espectacular miembro de Kio…, ella lo abrazo y kio entro en ella suavemente..generalemente le hubiera hecho el amor con fuerzas..pero su sakura estaba embarazada y lo unico que queria era que ella fuera feliz…ella se estremecio al sentir el miembro de Kio entrando y saliendo…deceaba llegar a ese ansiado orgsmo hasta ke lo logro…ambos amantes se besaron y se kedaron dormidos en las plumas de ganso…

Al dia siguiente en la escuela de medicina…

Shaoran entro a clases como un dia comun…en unas 9 horas sakura seria la esposa de Kio…y tenia ke actuar rapido..si esto no funcionaba de seguro lo del amante si…el profesor estuvo explike y explike toda la clases, ke shaoran estuvo a punto de kedarse dormido…termino la clase y mientras caminaba al baño de hombres escucho una hermosa voz… "_ Shaoran, eriol dijo ke kerias verme…", _Shaoran volteo y la vio..a Umi, una hermosa joven de cabello largo y azul, con un hermoso cuerpo bien formado, el se sonrojo _" Umi..necesito pedirte un favor…ayudame a sacarles celos a sakura_.."..ella lo kedo mirando fijamemente y sonrio…después de ke shaoran le conto todo _" vaya si sakura tiene un chiko como ese debera ser mio..esta bien shaoran te ayudare…"_ y asi ambos sellaron el pacto…solo kedaba esperar…a la salida de clases…

Continuara…

N/A: Pues si ya esta..mañana le pongo 2 capitulos mas ke les parecio? XDDD


	13. Una estrategia bien formada

Episodio 13: Una estrategia bien formada y el inicio de una tragedia…

Por: Kishuu Arashi

Sakura desperto placidamente en su nueva casa…a su lado estaba Kio durmiendo profundamente con una gotita en su nariz XD…y diciendo cosas como " _mami no kiero ir a la escuela_" entre otras..ella se levanto y se puso su bata de despertar…abrio las cortinas viendo como habia un hermoso amanecer en frente del mar…sonrio nuevamente y bajo las escaleras lentamente hacia la cocina…y prendio la lumbre para calentar un poco de café y unas tostadas…estaba pensando ke en unas horas se convertiria en la esposa de Kio…pero no podia evitar sentir nostalgia ya que últimamente shaoran se estaba esforzando mucho por conquistarla y ella aun lo queria mucho…pero no podia hacerle esto a Kio y sobretodo esperando un bebe de el…y porke lo amaba…esa era la verdad, ella lo amaba mucho…preparo la bandejita muy bien ordenada y subio al segundo nivel…en donde su futuro esposo la esperaba...

Kio: Hola amor..oye ke linda sorpresa nn-la besa en los labios y sakura se acuesta a su lado " Amor..porke kieres casarte conmigo..", pregunto sakura..aunke no sabia porke lo habia hecho…- Pues..porke eres una hermosa persona..te amo muchisimo…alegraste mi vida…y porke vas a tener un bebe amor…-la vuelve a besar- ven arreglemoslos ke hoy tenemos la boda por el civil y kedamos de vernos en el parque pingüino…- ella asiente feliz de la vida y se van a dar un baño…

Mientras en casa de Tomoyo, Shaoran y Eriol…

Tomoyo: Fue una excelente idea casarnos el mismo dia ke sakura amor nn- _"y bien costoso.._" murmuro el- ke dijiste?- "_ehh_ _nada nada n.nU_"- te amo menso –y se besan apasionadamente en los labios, pero son interrumpidos por El joven ambarino y…- UMI! Ke hace esa perra en mi casa shaoran!- Umi se acerco como toda una dama a Tomoyo y la saluda sarcásticamente claro xD…

Umi: Ay ke bueno verte Tomoyo…y vaya Eriol ke guapo te has puesto nn- Eriol se sonroja y dice " _pues he estado haciendo ejercicio y… aYY! ",_ recibe una patada de Tomoyo- Bueno pues shaoran y pss vamos a tu cuarto ke debemos trabajar…- "_Oki..permiso chikos_…" ambos suben al cuarto con cara de "what?" – por cierto Tomoyo..el titulo de señora te keda bien estas cada dia mas vieja XD- A lo ke tomo se enfurecio y de no ser por eriol ke la sujetaba se hubiera lanzado encima de ella _" maldita perra ven a decirmelo aki mismo ¬¬"-_ Cuando kieras )…

En el cuarto de shaoran…

Umi se arreglaba su hermoso cabello azul..y como lo movia de un lado a otro pues shaoran se sonrojo y empezo a sentir una pekeña ereccion…la cual Umi noto…"_pues..si vamos a actuar como novios..debemos conocernos mejor no?..."_ sonrie picadamente y besa en los labios a shaoran…el por supuesto no es idiota y Umi estaba buena asi ke ps XD….exacto.. "_Umi..la cosa es ke me ayudes con sakura..no empeorar la situación.._"..ella sonrie de mala gana y pss " _Oki..como sea...vamos al parque pingüino_" …y ambos se retiran al lugar..

Ya era la hora..todos estaban reunidos en el parque pingüino..Sakura vestia un hermoso trajecito rosa elegante con una flor de "Sakura" en su cabello…Kio estaba vestido con un smoking negro y pantalones ajustados…Tomoyo vestia el mismo vestido ke sakura pero en color azul…y Eriol iwalito a Kio xD...ke originales verdad…en Fin todo transcurria tranquilo hasta ke una figura femenina irrumpe la reunion…

Umi: Hola Sakura felicidades nn..- El rosotro de sakura se sorprendio al ver a Umi, la razon por la ke todas las chikas la odian..es ke ella ha kitado todos los novios- vaya has subido de peso..aunke siempre has sido algo rellenita…por cierto…(mirando a Kio) quien es ese hombre tan apuesto…- se acerca a el y lo va a besar pero el solo se limita a darle la mano " _Kio , prometido de sakura y ud es Umi verdad?..mucho gusto_", umi habia fallado, Kio se inmutada, solo tenia ojos para sakura, a lo cual ella sonrio triunfante…- Por cierto..conoces a mi novio..ven Shaoran nn!- Sakura quedo bokiabierta al ver a Shaoran ke abrazaba a Umi y la beso en los labios " _Claro cielo..sakura te la queria presentar..verdad ke es hermosa…",_ sakura se encolerizo…pero no podia demostrarlo..mas ke nada no es k estuviera celosa es ke por ell? Si hay mejores hasta Kimi pasaria xD…"felicidades" dijo cortante sakura y se fue con Tomoyo y los demas, kio solo pensaba "_ tan bajo has caido?".._y la siguió dejando a la pareja sola…

Todos decidieron no seguir enfadados con esa situación y se dirigen al resgistro civil…la oficina era informal y el juez estaba vestido como simple funcionario publico…Umi abrazaba a shaoran exageradamente y sakura no podia evitar ponerse celosa..pero trato de calmarse…primero fueron Tomoyo y Eriol…Quienes estaab muy felices…

Juez: Nos hemos reunido aki para unir a Tomoyo daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa en sagrado matrimonio…esta union deben entender ke es algo serio y ke deberan comprartir para toda su vida…-Sakura escuchaba esas palabras detenidamente…en serio estaria bien ke ella se casara …miro a Kio, y este la miro y sonrio..ella le regreso la sonrisa…y siguió escuchando lentamente…Shaoran miraba a sakura y deseaba estar con ella, pero Umi no lo dejaba..se tomaba muy en serio su papel y es ke era verdad..ella lo consideraba ahora su novio xD….-digan las frases

Tomoyo: Eriol..te tomo como mi esposo para toda la vida…te amare en las buenas y en las malas..y el la riqueza y pobreza…- Ella miro a eriol feliz..ella lo amaba mucho y dentro de poco compartirían toda una vida…- "_Y ud ahora señor hiragizawa_"…

Eriol: Yo eriol te tomo como mi futura esposa y prometo amarte y cuidarte para toda la vida..-ambos se besan y listo, el matrimonio estaba consumado…Sakura abrazo a Kio yy estaba muy feliz dentro de poco se casarian…"_Es su turno señores_"…dijo apuntando a sakura y a Kio..los 2 se adelantaron…sakura miro a shaoran y le iba a decir ke lo queria y no se iba a casar…ya estaba dudando pero..umi lo beso y sakura se encabrono….y pues aki empezo su boda…

Juez: Señores digan sus votos de amor…señor Kio empiece ud…- Kio miro a sakura y sonrio.." _sakura..te conoci y me hiciste el hombre mas feliz del mundo..sakura quiero ke seas mia…",_ ella sonrie y con un si lo besa tiernamente- Bueno señorita sakura su turno…- ella iba a hablar pero ubna vocecita interrumpi.. "_Nosotros tb nos casaremos nn"_ dijo Umi y Shaoran..este ultimo mas sorprendido..y susurro "_Umi porke..no kiero casarme.."..ella le dijo…"escuchame si no kieres ke sakura te odie..casaste nn_"….y asi paso ellos eran los siguientes….

Sakura: Kio..quiero hjacerte el hombre ams feliz del mundo..gracias por ser la unika persona ke me ha sido fiel en la vida- sablazo 1 xD-..te amo porke nunca mehas lastimado – 2do sablazo-…- ambos se besan y su matrimonio estaba consumado…ya eran marido y mujer….- ahora era el turno de…Marina y Shaoran!...

Juez: Bueno..como esto es imprevisto..pss los casare…eso si no tienen objeción las personas..- Umi calla a Shaoran de un puntapié…-bueno entonces empecemos…Nos hemos reunido aki para unir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio…. – "_y ahora ke hare?_" dijo shaoran…

Continuara…

Lo se no taba muy inspirada salid e un examen…pero estatra mejor creanme..el proximo 100 comedia XD..nos vemos!

Prox episodio: Yo tambien te amo….

Sakura: Syaoran asi ke estas casado…- Syaoran la abraza fuertemente..ambos estaban ya casados…" sakura_..yo te amo mucho…en serio ke te quiero mucho…",_ se acerca a besarla pero ella lo detiene- No shaoran…tienes ke atender a tu esposa…yo debo ir a atender a mi esposo…pero te prometo algo nn – Azoran se le kedo mirando " _ke cosa?_"- Que siempre te amare shaoran…y eso nadie lo cambiara..y kien sabe quizas mas adelante…pues estemos juntos…pero kiero ke sepas ke..aun te kiero…no como kio claro..pero por todo el esfuerzo ke has hecho..te perdono shaoran..-lo besa en la mejilla- adios nn….- Syaoran lo habia logrado..sakura aun lo amaba y eso le dio mas esperanzas ya que si ella se separaba el seria su proxima eleccion…"_te amo sakura_…"


	14. Un nacimiento

Episodio 14: Una decisión dificil…aun te amo…

Por: Kishuu Arashi

Todos se kedaron el silencio por un momento…Por alguna razon sentian pena por Shaoran ya que se casaria en contra de su voluntad…por su parte Sakura estaba celosisima de ke Shaoran la hubiera cambiado por esa perra…ella abrazo a Kio y este la beso en los labios con infinito amor…

Juez: Bueno pues empecemos…señorita…- "_Ryuzaki nn_" dijo feliz la joven- Señorita ryuzaki acepta a….-mira a shaoran..este se paralizo no sabia ke hacer..miro a sakura y le pidio ayuda..ella no sabia ke hacer, los celos no la dejaban…- Señor?...- Shaoran respondio " _Li_…" dijo en su suspiro y volteo a ver a su amada sakura- Ok..Señorita Ryuzaki toma al señor Li en sagrado matrimonio?- "_Acepto nn_"..(no la penso 2 veces xD)…- Señor Li acepta a…- Shaoran debia hablar,..era el momento..pero como decirle ke hace tiempo el habia hecho el amor con marina cuando andaba con sakura y ella estaba en japon…prefirio callar (ke estupido) y suspiro _" Acepto…_"- pues entonces los declaro marido y mujer..les llegara una cuenta con mis honorarios nn adios!

Termino las ceremonias y los recien casados se fueron a una recepcion en un hotel muy prestigioso de japon…ahí estaban Eriol y Tomoyo bailando el bals de los enamorados…"eres hermosa amor…" decia sonriendole a su bella esposa..ella se sonrojo y respondio.."_Yo iwal te amo…amor…_"…pone su cabeza en su hombro y siguen bailando…por su parte sakura estaba en la mesa con Kio…el la animo para ke bailara un poco pero una personita lo interrumpio- "_quieres bailar conmigo_?" dijo nakuru…"_ya bailaste con ella el vals…y pues Touya esta alla hablando con Yukito_…", Kio sonrio y acepto encantado _" Claro ke si..te importa cielo_?", ella asiente diciendo ke no le importa pero ke después con la condicio de ke bailara con ella…, Kio se reitor a bailar con Nakuru dejando a sakura sola…En otra mesa por supuesto estaban Marina y Shaoran ke no disfrutaban para na la fiesta..ella trato de animarlo " _vamos amor animos! nn_"..lo toma del barzo y el se suelta " _escuchame marina no soy tu esposo…mejor vete quieres?_"..ella se enoja y se va a molestar a touya y Yukito.."_gay ¬¬U_" dijo y se marcho…Shaoran vio a sakura sola y decidio sentarse a su lado…ella le miro entre feliz y triste…"_Que pasa sakura?"…_

Sakura: Syaoran asi ke estas casado…- dijo poco animada…Syaoran la abraza fuertemente..ambos estaban ya casados…" sakura_..yo te amo mucho…en serio ke te quiero mucho…",_ se acerca a besarla pero ella lo detiene- No shaoran…tienes ke atender a tu esposa…yo debo ir a atender a mi esposo…pero te prometo algo nn – shaoran se le kedo mirando " _ke cosa?_"- Que siempre te amare shaoran…y eso nadie lo cambiara..y kien sabe quizas mas adelante…pues estemos juntos…pero kiero ke sepas ke..aun te kiero…no como kio claro..pero por todo el esfuerzo ke has hecho..te perdono shaoran..-lo besa en la mejilla- adios nn…me voy a bailar con Kio…te amo shaoran….- Syaoran lo habia logrado..sakura aun lo amaba y eso le dio mas esperanzas ya que si ella se separaba el seria su proxima eleccion…"_te amo sakura_…" susurro para si mismo y se fue con marina..ya no le importaba porke sabia ke en un futuro ellos si estarian juntos…

Kio: vaya bailas muy bien nakuru nn- Dijo Kio suetando la mano de la chica…aparece sakura "_hey te guste o no ya estas casado conmigo nn_" sonrie- A ti no te cambiaria por nada del mundo mi flor de cerezo nn- la abraza por la cintura, Nakuru iba a hablar pero Touya la detuvo…" _MI amor..ven conmigo..kieres bailar?..."_ ella sonrie y besa a su esposo " _Claro ke si mi amor..nos vemos nn_"..ambos se van kdando Kio y sakura solos…"_Y vas a bailar conmigo? O ya te cansaste nn_"…sonrio ella , el solo la miro y sonrio- Bueno amor preparate porke bailaras como nunca en tu vida nn…te amo…- Sakura solo pudo decir: "_Yo tambien…_" y se besan en los labios…

Mientras con Shaoran y marina…

Marina se encontraba feliz de la vida coketeando con un chiko de la fiesta ke era amigo de la universidad..Shaoran se acerca y la abraza por la cintura…_" Bueno amor terminaste? Vamos a bailar ven_…", la toma de la mano y ella sonrie…ambos se van a la pista a bailar…ella lo abraza y pone su cabeza en su hombro..Shaoran se sonroja…ella no era tan mala como el pensaba…, el la abrazo y ambos se perdieron en la musica… asi termino la noche, todos regresaron a sus casas felices por la hermosa velada que habia sucedido…hasta Shaoran penso ke no era tan malo..despues de todo el amaria por siempre a sakura…

9 meses después…

sakura apenas se levanto..le dolia mucho su pancita…bueno panzota xD…"_amor me duele..creo ke ya va a nacer_…"..Kio se acerca nervioso, no sabe ke hacer y habla a eriol…" _Alo eriol? Ayudame sakura va a dar a luz_"…Eriol por su parte le dice: " _ke me dices a mi, te iba a hablar porke Tomoyo tambien TT_"… Kio y Eriol estaban paralizados..aunke Eriol sabia de medicina, aun era estudiante y no estaba listo para ver como su esposa daba a luz…luego prosigio…"_Hablale al señor Kinomoto..el tiene una van y me pasan a recoger pero ya!"…_se corta la llamada…Kio urgentemente toma el telefono nervioso..y sakura no lo ayudaba mucho porke ya iba a dar a luz…" _Sr. Kinomoto! Venga rapido su hija va a dar a luz..y de paso recogamos a Tomoyo"…_hubo un silencio de unos 3 minutos y luego Fujitaka respondio " _Ok voy para alla…en 10 min estoy alla_"… cuelga el telefono, Kio se acerca a su hermosa esposa y la abraza fuertemente…" _amor no te preocupes esto va a pasar..vamos cielo resiste…"_

Mientras en casa de Eriol, Tomoyo y Shaoran…Y marina XD!...

Eriol: Tomoyo mi amor estas bien…- Mira a su esposa ke lo mira con una mirada asesina "eres _estupido o ke..ke no ves como estoy TT y luego esa perra en mi csa un me ayuda mucho!"_…Tomoyo andaba histerica " _Como duele por la misma mierda !_!"…siguió gritando hasta ke shaoran y marina entraron… " _llevate a esa perra!_", shaoran solo asintio y cerraron la puerta…- Amor Escucha ese auto..es el señor fujitaka!...- Eriol y shaoran ayudan a Tomoyo a subir al carro..y ven a sakura y kio en la misma situación, Touya estaba en el asiento principal y como siempre sacaba sus pavadas " _De seguro te duele porke va a nacer un monstruo_" ..sakura lo mira con la mirada mas asesina ke nunca ha dado y Touya se asusta..sabe ke una mujer embarazada es peligrosa….

Y pues mientras en el trayecto…

Pasaron por muchas desgracias y aki estan….

Sakura: Chingada madre me duele mucho amor ya va a nacer! …-se escuho la voz de Tomoyo " _El mio tambien!_!"….Kio y Eriol y shaoran y fujitaka y touya andaban de nervios…y adivinen habia trafico xD…en la avenida principal… " _Mierda esto no porfavor…_"…Por algun milagro desaparece por arte de magia y llegan al hospital…..todos se bajan y un enfermero muy wapo sube a las futuras madres en silla de rueda a la sala de parto… " _uds son los padres del bebe vengan conmigo…",_ Ambos asienten de mala gana y se meten en el kirofano, Shaoran solo kedo mirando como sakura entraba muerta de dolor a la sala de parto…

Mientras en la sala de parto…

Enfermera: Tiene ke ser fuerta señora Kunamaru…ud puede puje…- Sakura pujaba tomando la mano de sus esposo…mientras lo insultaba " _madlto bastardo tu me hiciste esto, pinche wey de mierda…como te odio maldita sea!"_, Kio se reia porke sabia ke sakura decia mentiras y estaba adolorida por el parto- Señor mire ya viene la cabeza del bebe nn – Kio mira y …se desmaya…y sakura solo pudo ver como se llevaban a kio a la sala de espera con unos aceites aromatiko xD, Shaoran se le kedo mirando y se rio " _ay wey en seio te dio asco..los doctores somos serios…unos profesionales nn…".._Kio se le kedo mirando con rabia…

Mientras en la sala de Partos 2…

Tomoyo estaba demasiado dolida que tuvieron ke darle unas pastillas para ke se relajara porke vio la aguja y solo dijo " _esa mierda no me la meten ni cagando! Kiero morfina! "_…Seguia diciendo mientars pujaba fuertemente…y insultaba a eriol tambien xD.. " _Eres un maldito bastardo de mierda…tu me hiciste eso primero como globo y ahoras con este dolor vas a ver desgraciado et cocinare comida hasta el fin de mis dias!"_ Eriol estaba preocupado…Tomoyo realmente estaba sufriendo…, la enfermera prosigio… " _Señor Hiragizawa ya viene el bebe nn_"..Eriol se acerca, lo ve y…se desmaya xD…

Tomoyo solo pudo ver como se lo llevaban cargando con otro paletito de sales aromantikas…mientras en el exterior shaoran seguia presumiendole a Kio las habilidades de un doctor…

Shaoran: y pues asi somos nosotros…no nos asustamos por esas cosas, te apuesto ke eriol esta…- Se keda callado al ver salir a Eriol en camilla con unas sales aromatika xD!..., Kio se rio _" vaya ke tenias razon Shaoran jajajaja_"…fue a auxiliar a su amigo en apuros- Ya eriol me pusiste en vergüenza Kio se rio de mi….- Asi siguió y todos en la sala de espera…muy nerviosos y para empezar marina empeoro la situación cuando llego… " _Shaoran kerido ya terminaron esas viejas?_", Eriol y Kio se le kedaron mirando feo…Kio dijo _" mira es ke tus eas una infértil no molestes a sakura ok?",_ Shaoran tenia razon, no tenia porke molestarlas de esa manera- marina ven vamos a tomar algo y deja a ese par de histericos…- ambos se retiran y son interrumpidos por la enfermera…

Enfermera: Señor Kunamaru?..felicidades es el padre de una hermosa bebita nn- Kio salto de felicidad, estaa dichoso de por fin tener una hijita…- Y el señor Hiragizawa?- Eriol se acerco temroso…- felcidades tuvo gemelos nn …- Eriol se desmayo…otra vez con las sales aromatikas…., Kio prosigio " _podemos verla?"..-_si adelante nn…

Kio y Eriol entran al cuarto..Kio se acerca a su hermosa esposa y a su bebita k era preciosa!...y Eriol a sus gemelos..una niña y un baron…

Kio: Amor es preciosa..como le pondremos?- sakura sonrio y dijo " _nadeshiko_" como mi mama….- me parece un lindo nombre…-toma en brazos a su pekeña- Hola nadeshiko soy tu papi nn…

Mientars Eriol abrazaba a tomoyo y tomaba a sus 2 hijos…

Eriol: Mi amor te esforzaste mucho…les daremos un buen hogar..por cierto como le pondremos?- Tomoyo sonrio " _pues elije el de la niña y yo el del niño_…",- Ok..la niña se llamara Sakury…- Tomoyo asintio y prosigio… " _El pekeño se llamara…Clow_.." ambos se besan en los labios…

Asi fue el nacimiento pero aun falta mas no se pierdan el proximo episodio..

Episodio 15. En amar no hay engaño nn!

Sayonara!


	15. El final

Ultimo episodio: Unos años despues…

Por: Kishuu Arashi…

Sakura se encontraba mirando melancólicamente a la ventana…ya habian pasado 1 año desde que nacio su hija…y hace mas de 1 año que no veia a Syaoran…siguió mirando como llovia con mucha intensidad y solo pensaba en como estaria Syaoran..su Syaoran…

--Recuerdo--

Sakura: Syaoran…En serio te vas a ir?...- Miro al ambarino con una mirada llena de tristeza mientras cargaba a su hika Nadeshiko…"si sakura…yo no puedo permitirme estar en el mismo lugar que tu..te amo mucho Sakura…", el mira a la hermosa joven de ojos verdes y sonrie…ella se sonroja y le sonrie tambien…y sin pensarlo ambos se dan un apasionado beso…olvidandose de su matrimonio…., ambos se miraron con ternura y se sonrojaron…pero ellos no sabia ke estaba Kio observandolos…el miro tristemente y supo que no podia competir contra Syaoran por mas ke lo intento…el amaba mucho a sakura y lo ke keria era su felicidad….

--Fin recuerdo—

Sakura agarro a su bebita y la acosto en la cama para ke se durmiera…ella sonrio y escucho una voz muy dulce "Sakura…podemos hablar?"..Ella volteo y vio a su guapo esposo, vestido de uniforme…era realmente guapisimo pensaba ella…sakura se le lanza en los brazos y responde con un beso…el la besa y la suelta…"que pasa amor?" pregunto sakura sorprendida…, el solo la miro y le sonrio " Sakura…yo se ke tu no me amas y ke la unika razon por la que estas conmigo es nuestra hija nadeshiko…yo te amo sakura y pues..quiero que seas feliz asi qe te queria proponer ke terminaramos nuestro matrimonio y pues..tu puedas ser feliz al lado de la persona ke mas amas…", su rostro palidecio…sakura no podia creer que Kio le dijiera eso…- "pero kio yo..", el la silencia con un dulce beso…y sonrie.." Sakura, yo me llevare a Nadeshiko a Estados Unidos, ella vivira conmigo y con mi mama…y podras verla los fines de semana ya ke yo pagare los pasajes esa bien?..asi podras empezar una nueva vida sin presiones…"..lagrimas brotan por sus ojos…sakura lo mira y sonrie tristemente… " Kio…gracias y esta bien llevate a Nadeshiko…ella estara bien a tu cuidao…y gracias por los lindos momentos que me hiciste pasar nn…"..ambos se besan en la mejilla y sonrien….

Mientras en Hong Kong…

Syaoran miraba por la ventana de su lujosa mansión…asi es el habia tenido ke comprar una tremednda casa para satisfacer los deseos de su caprichosa esposa…solo pensaba en sakura…y en la ultima vez ke la vio..se preguntaba si era feliz..si sonreia…o que pensaba…esos pensamientos fueron interurmpidos por una voz Chillona..

" Syaoran! Maldita sea se volvio a echar a perder el calefactor !", era marina kien subio furiosa a ver a su esposo…aparte de ke no tenian muchas relaciones sexuales, Syaoran no le prestaba la menor atención…" Marina puedo hablar contigo porfavor…", la joven sube y ve a su guapo esposo de ojos ambarinos…" que pasa?" dijo ella molesta " marina..terminemos es todo lo ke voy a decir..kedate con la mansión yo me largo a buscar a sakura…"…la dejo con la boca abierta y se fue….

Mientras donde Eriol y Tomoyo en Inglaterara..

Eriol: Auki! Lima! Vengan para aca engendros del demonio! – Decia Eriol persiguiendo a sus 2 hijos… Un nos alcanaza spapi! No puedes con 2!"…ambos corrieron de un lado al otro…Etiol vio a su esposa sentada quien le sonrio- Tu los trajiste al mundo..mala ;;- Tomoyo le sonrio y dijo.."Amor sabes ke te amo verdad nn..pss no insultes a mis hijos ¬.¬ …." Y asi kedaron ellos 2 bien felices como siempre, una de las mejores parejas del lugar…

Regresando a Japon..

KIo abordaba el avion Rumbo a estados unidos…cargando a su pekeña hija…Sakura lloraba porke ya no la veria tan seguido…pero era lo mejor ya ke kio era un excelente papa…" Cuidate y cuida a nuestra hija…", lo besa en la frente…el la mira y sonrie " Sakura gracias por todo.." ambos abordan el avion dejando a sakura triste en el aeropuerto…" Adios…gracias por todo…"…salio del aeropuerto y estaba lloviendo…estaba mijandose y lloraba pero un paraguas ke salio de la nada la cubrio…" Gracias se…" se volteo y miro a Syaoran..quien le dirigia una hermosa mirada…" Sakura ahora ke estoy aki nadie nos sparara…" ella lo abraza feliz y solo puede dcir" Te amo Syaoran" a lo ke el respondio " Y yo a ti Sakura" y ambos se besan sellando su mas profundo amor…

I'm a dreamer

_hisomu PAWA-_

_watashi no sekai_

_yume to koi to fuan de dekite'ru_

_demo souzou wo shinai mono_

_kakurete'ru hazu_

_sora ni mukau kiki no you ni anata wo_

_massugu mitsumete'ru_

Kio se encontraba con su pekeña hija en el zoologico y recordaba a su amada sakura..la pekeña siempre le presuntaba donde estaba su mama y el solo le decia " Tu mami vendra el fin de semana….y ella te kiere mucho…", Nadeshiko abraza a su papa con mucho amo

_mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa_

_shinjiru sore dake de_

_koerarenai mono wa nai_

_utau you ni kiseki no you ni_

_"omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo_

_kitto kitto_

_odoroku kurai_

Eriol paseaba por el parque con Tomoyo y sus hijos…el era el hombre mas afortunado del mundo..y vease tambien ke sus pekeños llegan con un helado de fresa…Eriol sonrie.." Y de quien es ese helado?"…me lo dio el niño de aca nn…dijo el pekeño y señalo a un mocoso de unos 8-9 años…Eriol lo recnocio " TU! Sahora veras pekeño bastardo" y sale persiguiendolo…

I'm a dreamer

_hisomu PAWA-_

_mada minu sekai_

_soko de nani ga matte-ite mo_

_moshimo risou to chigatte mo_

_osore wa shinai_

Sakura miraba la luna llena…habia pensado en todo lo que habia pasado en estos años…." Y pensar ke…"…sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Syaoran kien la abraza por la espalda " E ke piensas?" sonrio el…ella se volteo y dijo " en lo maravillosa k es mi vida a tu lado…" y se besan en un fugaz beso de pasion e imagionense como termina cuando las luces de su apartamento se apagan….

FIN


End file.
